Do You Remember?
by FairyTailChick44
Summary: What! There are kidnappings of celestial mages! WHAAAAT! Lucy is on a mission with Natsu to protect a Noble's daughter from them! What will happen to them? To her? To him? So much drama -.- Soooo much suspense... -.-' And that's just the beginning... What comes next? WHY are they chasing celestial wizards? Nalu :3 (Very veeery vague summary... Trust me there is more than just that)
1. Dangerous Mission For You

Do You Remember?

**Hi there! This is the first fanfic I have posted X3. I have made other ones but I get too afraid to actually put them up so this is my brave step! I am making this story up so I would rather you not say it's copied since I do work hard on it. I hope you enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

I turn over in bed to see why I was on the edge and I got a face full of pink hair, smelling of someone I knew. I sighed but instead of yelling and kicking him and the blue cat laying on his tummy out of my bed like I usually do, I watch silently. I watch his face twitch into different expressions as he dreams and how his breathing would quicken suddenly. I glance at his hands which keep curling into fists as he shook his head slightly.

I look over at the the cat sleeping comfortably and dreaming, I assume, about fish. His tail twitches as well as his paws as if he were curled up munching happily on a fish.

I fully awaken and remember that they are both. IN. MY. BED. I stand up quickly and glare down angrily at them. 'Whyyyy do they always do this?!' I reach over and bop them on their heads. I got loud grumbles as I rudely wake them from their sleep.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy why did you do thaaaaaaaaat?" Natsu let out a long groan and flips over causing Happy to fall off him. Happy shook his head and flew upwards, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Yeah Lucy... I was dreaming of fish..." I knew it!

"Well considering you are in MY bed in MY room. You should be grateful I didn't just toss you out the window." I sigh and roll my eyes smirking slightly as I hear Natsu groan again. He reaches down, searching for the covers. He finds them and pulls them up to his chin.

"Okay fine. You have until I'm showered and dressed to sleep." I heard a happy noise from them both and Happy floated back down stealing my spot. I turn my back and grabbed my towel and my clothes then duck into the bathroom. I switch on the shower and slowly get undressed while wondering why they came here so often anyway. 'It's not like they don't have their own place. I guess they just get lonely.' I shrug and slip into the shower letting the scalding water wash over me. I wash and dress quickly then poked my head out of the bathroom only to find the two of them still sleeping.

I scowled and walked over and went to bop them again but they just looked so peaceful. I felt my face soften into a smile and I sat on the edge of the bed. I shook Natsu's shoulders gently and whispered in his ear "Yo Natsu. We do have to get up." My blonde hair brushed his face making his nose twitch. He opened his eyes and the focused on me. He moved back a bit when he realized I was close and I sat up again.

"Finally you're up!" I cried exasperated. "You have to wake Happy then get ready to go to the guild so we can choose a miss-" I looked back at him and he had a goofy smile on his face. "What?" I asked mystified. He just looked away and muttered "Oh nothing~." The smile still present on his face. He shook Happy awake then nodded at me and slipped out the window. I watched him leaving thinking 'WHY DO YOU NOT USE A DAMN DOOR?!'

About 20 minutes later I was walking through the guild's doors. I almost walked right back out again, thinking 'I kinda want to live today' but my name was called and I turned only to flinch away from Erza's furious glare. "H-hey Erza!" I waved nervously hoping she believed my happy cat. I looked at her face. Nope. No such luck for me. She stomped over and stopped in front of me. I waited anxiously to figure out why she was so upset. I clasped my hands together behind my back and rocked slightly on my feet. "W-what's up Erza?" Suddenly her fierce expression melted and tears welled up in her eyes. "Erza!" I jumped forward and hugged the scarlet-haired mage. "What is it? What's the matter?!" I asked immediately alarmed. I stepped back so I could look at her full on. She sniffled and pulled herself together steeling herself for what she was about to tell me. "I-I need your help... Lucy... Something only us 'girls' can know about kay?" I nodded hoping that she wasn't pregnant or anything. "I...Iwantyoutohelpmelooksexyforadatetonight!" She said it all really fast in one breath. I looked at her dazed and sighed in relief. "Oh if that's it," I said and winked at her. "follow me my friend... We have some shopping to do~" I sang the last part in a happy voice and tugged her out of the guild all the while she was blushing a deep shade of red.

We were in a clothing shop and I had sent Erza in with heaps of clothes I wanted her to try on. She is so pretty, with her perfect figure and gorgeous red hair, that it won't be to hard for me to make her look really great for her date. I pulled my whip of it's hook and twirled the end of it around my fingers absentmindedly as I pondered about who asked Erza out. I mean, she is like my sister so I **definitely**want to her all about it. I internally squealed like a little girl but all that showed on my face was a small smile that often appeared when I was thinking.

While I had been lost in thought, Erza had stepped out and cleared her throat. I glanced up and did a double take. Damn! "Erza that looks amazing on you!" She was wearing an innocent outfit. A pink, long-sleeved, v-neck that hugged her curves and complimented her hair with a white, slightly frilly, skirt that hung around her knees. She looked up shyly with a faint flush colouring her cheeks."Th-thanks..." she trailed off, looking down at her clothing again. "Now it's time... to accessorize!" I leaped up and grabbed her hands quickly paying for her clothes I pulled her down the street to a jewelry shop. "Here we are!" I walked over to a little counter where dainty earrings were sitting on the display. I reached over and grabbed Erza's hand and asked her which one she liked best. She pointed her finger out hesitantly to a pair of crystal earrings in the shape of fairy's. I laughed quietly at the choice and assured her that they will look great on her. I mean. Fairy queen picks fairy earrings. Who you have thought?

She tries them on, looking in the mirror to get them in the right place then she turns back to me with a happy grin on her face. "Thanks Lucy!" She hugged me and my faced turned blue "Can't... Breath..." I manage to strangle out an she releases me looking down shyly again. I loop my arm through her's, pay for the earrings, pick up a bag with her normal clothes in it, and skip all the way back to the guild. We stopped by my place to store the outfit because Erza was too embarrassed to keep them in case someone saw them.

When we got back to the guild for the second time that day I walked in and almost walked right back out. Before I cant though, someone calls my name an grabs my arm. I turn and look at the person who is tugging on me and see a pink haired person grinning at me. "What's up Natsu?" I pull my arm from his grasp and turn so I am fully facing him. He looks down since he is slightly taller than me and grabs my arm again and pulls me to the board. "We need to go on a job! You need to pay rent and I need food money!" He says in a happy tone. Erza and Gray both perk up at the sound of a job but then Erza remembers her date to night and looks down flushed.

Gray walks over and asks in a light tone "What job should we take?" Then is face twists into a mask of horror. "Shit! I forgot tonight I have something to do!" He looked apologetically at us and waltz away. "Ice prick" I heard Natsu mumble, then he spoke up, "Yeah well... Lucy and I can handle a mission on our own!" I roll my eyes and pull an easier looking job off the board. "Let's go on this one Natsu. Since it's just you, Happy, and I." He snatched the paper from my hand and looked it over. It was just a bodyguard job. We have to protect some noble's daughter from some stalkers for a few days. The price was 200 000 jewels so it paid a good price.

Natsu finished reading it over and dragged me over to Mirajane. "We're going on this one." He stated, shoving the paper at her. She nodded and smiled. Natsu started pulling me away again and I turned to wave bye to Mira who only winked at me.

'The hell? What was that for?' I brushed the thought off and pulled my arm away again. "Natsu you go to your place and pack while I go to mine. We can meet up at the train station in one hour okay?" I looked directly at him because he tends to space out... Which is exactly what he is doing! I smacked the back of his head. "OI NATSU! Wake up!" He shook his head and complained about how it hurt even though I didn't hit hard. I rolled my eyes and repeated my instructions. He nodded and took off.

I climbed up on the ridge near the water and walked balance beam style to my house. "Careful you don't fall off Lucy!" One of the guys on the boats yelled. I giggled lightly and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

I walked into my apartment and pulled out my bag. I started packing what I would need for a 4-5 day trip. I packed my necessaries and some paper as well as a pencil. I then grabbed my keys and slipped the backpack straps over my shoulders and walked out the door. I turned and locked my apartment and glanced at the clock on the hallway wall. 'I have about 25 minutes until I have to be there so I'll go grab some lunch.'

I ran back to the guild and asked Mira for a quick sandwich. She nodded and smiled deviously at me. I shuddered and waited for my food. 'What could that girl be planning?' I shook my head and turned back to see Mira with my food. She set it down in front of me and then leaned on her elbows looking mischievously at me. I looked up from my food and asked her what had been running through my head moments before. "Mira, what are you planning?" I asked looking at her skeptically. _Everyone_ I the town of Magnolia even beyond the guild knows Mira is the matchmaker from hell. I mean, it's not like she doesn't make good matches. It's just that... She tends to go pretty overboard.

She shrugged and smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but slowly began eating my food again. She started fussing with my hair and my outfit but at first I ignore it. Finally when I had had enough I looked up again "Mira! What are you doing?" She smiled her creepiest smile and stopped fussing.

I looked up at the clock and realized that I only had about 8 minutes to get to the train station. "Crap! I gotta go Mira Natsu is probably waiting for me." I slapped down some jewels and turned to wave bye only to see that her smile had grown wider. 'Hmm wonder why...'

I dashed down to the station to find Natsu standing there looking around like a lost puppy. I smiled and walked over to him calling "Natsu! Natsu over here!" I waved my arm around a little so he could see me. He turned on his heel and quickly closed the distance between us handed me a ticket and stood beside me. He looked over at me from the corner o his onyx eye. "Hey Lucy?" "Yeeees Natsu?" "Which train are we getting on again?" He asked sounding a little embarrassed that he had forgotten. I snickered and as our train pulled into the station I pointed. "That one." We started walking over to it and leaped on. We hurried to a compartment and stuffed our bags up top then we sat down on one of the sides.

"Hey Lucy?" "Mmm?" "I-Is it okay if when the train starts moving I put my head in your lap?" He asked. I looked up to see slight blush on his face. Thinking nothing of it I nodded happily and said "Yeah of course! So long as you don't throw up on me." I add jokingly and he laughed, the blush fading from his cheeks. Then I looked at him seriously. "Seriously though. Try not to throw up on me." He nodded and scratched that back of his neck sheepishly.

A few minutes later the train lurched forward and Natsu's face turned green. I pulled his head down on my lap and played with his soft pink hair while humming a lullaby just loud enough for him to hear it. After a little while I felt him relax against me and his breathing deepened. 'Ah he fell asleep. Good now he will make it through the train ride without being sick!' I was happy about that cause I don't like seeing Natsu sick. Except when he does something stupid. Then for me it's like his Karma.

In about 4 hours we reached our destination. The city of Era. The train stopped moving and I lightly shook Natsu awake. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my legs. "5 more minutes Igneel..." He complained sleepily. I tickled Natsu's side and he jerked awake. "Heeeeey Luuucyyyy that wasn't nice...~" He yawned and scratched his head. 'Jeez Natsu... what _is_ it with you and sleeping... and food...' I pulled at is hand. "Common we're here." He stood up muttering something about needing food and grabbed his and my bag. I reached out to take mine from him but he just ignored me and brushed past. I puffed my cheeks out annoyed and stomped out after him.

"Natsuuuuuu! Gimme my bag back!" I caught up with him an he shook his head. I looked at him pouting and he grinned back again. 'Why is he grinning?' He held out my bag, but as I went to take it, he snatched it back. "Ha ha!"He laughed and grinned again. I stuck my tongue out at him and made another grab for it. He lifted it higher and I jumped again. "Neeee Lucy? Why do you want it so much?" He asked looking completely confused as to why I kept trying to get it. I felt heat rising slightly to my cheeks and I looked down twisting my fingers. "I-It has the beginning of he next chapter of my book in it..." I admitted nervously. His face brightened and he started to rummage through my bag and came out with a few papers. "Hey!" I snatched the papers before he could get a look. "Who said you could read that! Besides you ave to read the whole story to know what happens." I turned away. "Hmph!" He laughed at my expression and said "I have read the rest of it Luuuucy!" I swiveled around and glare daggers at him. "You...WHAT!" He flinched at my loud tone and looked confused again. "What? What's the matter?" I was looking down so my bangs were covering my eyes. "Why would you go through my stuff! Jeez Natsu you can be so thoughtless sometimes." I looked up again and sighed. "Well. No use crying over spilled milk I guess." My smile returned. "What did you think of it?" He shrugged and pulled out some bread from his bag.

Okay NOW I was fuming. "Naaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I tackled him over and grabbed my bag and furiously tried to hit him. He just smiled and dodged, the bread still between his lips. Suddenly I got an idea. I jumped up and grabbed his bread. He stood up with an annoyed look and as I backed away he started walking closer. I put the other end of the bread in my mouth and started climbing up a stair case. 'It's working, it's working. Maybe we can actually get to the job in time.' I ran through the streets of Era dodging and twisting and whirling trying not to hit into anyone. I looked back briefly and saw an angry Natsu following behind me. 'Almost there!'

When I reached the clients house I skidded to a stop and Natsu barreled into me knocking us both over. I closed my eyes as we fell so when I opened them I found myself lost in his deep black eyes that seemed to go on forever. I shook my head and he leaned forward and stole the bread from my mouth using his teeth. I scowled and he stood up and danced around triumphantly. I puffed my cheeks again and stood up.

Suddenly I heard a creek. Natsu must have heard it to because both of us turned and stared at the door as an older woman's head peeked out. "H-Hello Miss" She greeted us hesitantly . I smiled warmly hoping to seem friendly because I didn't want to frighten the woman. "Hi. My name is Lucy and this is Natsu." I gestured over to my right where Natsu was hanging back a bit surprisingly quiet at the moment. "We are here because we heard one of the nobles here wanted people to protect his daughter?" She smiled and opened the door fully. "Come on in." She said, welcoming us in. We both walked in and Natsu finally started to make some noise and I just tried to ignore him as we walked behind the nice lady to her employer's office.

Natsu leaned in close and made a popping sound in my ear. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he stood straight again and I composed myself once again. A few minutes of blissful silence passed. Then he leaned forward and did it again. I closed my eyes and my eyebrow twitched from the effort is was taking not to turn around and yell at him then hit him. He stood straight again. This happened three more times until I finally broke.

"POP" I turned around and smacked his head right above the ear and he smirked at finally pulling a reaction out of me. 'Oh my god that makes me so maaaaaaad!' I position myself to start a fight when I hear the clearing of a throat and I slowly turn to face who I guessed was the noble man and his daughter whom we are supposed to protect. I duck my head with a faint blush on my cheeks. "S-sorry..." I apologized lamely. I looked back up at the girl and she smiles softly. I timidly smile back but the stand straight and tall. "We heard you wanted us to protect your daughter. The reward was 200 000 jewels and it was for 4-5 days correct?" I ran over the information quickly wanting to confirm it. He nodded and turned to the lady who had shown us in.

I turned to Natsu who was looking at the noble's daughter at the moment. I glanced at her and did a double take for the second time today (Seem to be doing a lot of things twice today...) and saw that she had an evident blush on her face and was looking between him and myself. I looked at the floor again and moved away from Natsu to indicate that we aren't a couple. I feel a tiny bit sad but I shake it off. I smiled at the girl and she looked at me gratefully and turned back to Natsu.

I turned so I was diagonal and looked at Natsu from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me confused and... 'Wait.. What's that I see in his eye? Is that... Nah couldn't be... ' At the moment it looked like he was hurt by my actions. I turned slightly towards him but he was looking at the girl again. I frowned and tuned into the noble man's conversation with the woman but so I wouldn't get caught I was facing to the side.

"Are you positive these two can protect her sir?" The woman whispered worriedly to the Noble. He looked at us and then back at her. "Marina I'm sure they will do a fine job. They were highly recommended to us." Marina nodded but asked one more question I didn't hear.

I could feel a hot stare on the side of my face and turn to look at Natsu. He was half glaring half pleading with me. I looked over and almost burst out in laughter. The girl had attached herself to Natsu's arm. 'Pffffft! Natsu hates clingy people. HAHA! This is gonna be fuuun to watch~' I smirk at him and shrug, offering no help. He glares at me and my smirk becomes a full blown smile. The girl hugs his arm to her well developed 'though less than mine' chest and smiles up at him. I can't help it. I tilt my head downward for like the third time but now I'm letting out giggles almost silently but when I look up again it seems the dragon slayer heard me cause now he is red and glaring daggers.

I rolled my eyes and muttered loud enough for only him to hear. "Fine." He sighs in relief and I stride over to them. I pull on his arm and drag him away from her and suddenly my chest feels like a tight knot has been undone. I shake off the feeling and walk over to the man. "So sir we need to know about the people who have been following your daughter." He nods. "It seems they have been after more people before my daughter. She is a celestial wizard and so were the others so we assume that is the connection between the attacks." I immediately feel a burning gaze on me but I ignore him. "How long have they been following her and how many are there?" I ask ignoring the celestial part knowing that this isn't about me. "They have been after her for 2 days and there seems to be about 3-6." I nod taking in all the information. "We will be back bright and early to start."I say. I turn on my heel ignoring Natsu's enraged look and pull him all the way to a hotel. I ask for a room with two bed grab the key and hurry up to our room. I hear Natsu thundering after me "LUCYYYYY!" I run to the bathroom but before I can lock the door he bursts in and locks the door behind him. "LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING TAKING ON A JOB WHERE THE TARGET IS CELESTIAL WIZARDS?!" He yells making me flinch back. I sigh and look up at his face expecting it to be angry but I am surprised to be looking into a pained face. "N-Natsu. We a-accepted this job so we have to c-complete it." I stammer out. I take a deep breath and start again. "Besides, I'm not the target so we don't need to worry. I mean." I suddenly feel miserable, "they wouldn't come after a weakling like me anyways." I looked at my hands and fiddled with my finger when Natsu grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Lucy. You are NOT weak. You are one of the strongest out of all the people I know." He gaze was intense and he looked half angry and half defensive. "Okay Natsu. Thanks." I smiled at him. We should get some rest now." He nods and unlocks the door freeing me. I bolt to my room and fall into a fitful sleep.

** Thank you thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and that you will continue to read! Review only if you have time and if I ever use a Japanese word wrong please please pleeeaase correct me. I will update again when I can.~**


	2. The New Item

Do You Remember ?

**Hi there again! How are you guys? If you are reading this... THANK YOU -bows- I hope you guys like it... I hope I'm doing an okay job... (btw and the hotel rooms resemble apartments and for those who don't know when I put ' surrounding a sentence it's a thought. Also the book I'm talking about in this is actually in the process of being written by me :3) Anyways! This new chapter was already half finished but I needed to delete it because it was part of the first chapter... So now I am starting Chapter Two! Enjoy my little Fairy Tail~ **

**Chapter two~**

'Ugggggh why do I feel like I'm sleeping on the hard floor?' I rub my eyes and look up at the ceiling. Then I look to my right and there it is. My bed. 'Why do I have a feeling that I didn't fall off... Yep! I'm right...' There, laying fast asleep, is Natsu sleeping on his tummy with Happy on his back. My eyebrow twitch and I I felt a vein pulsing on my forehead... "Luuuuucyyyy... KICK!" I slip my foot under Natsu and flip him like a pancake onto the floor.

"OOF! Ite te te te te! Lucy! What was that for?" He looked up at me groggily and slightly confused. I glare down at him. "Well considering you are in MY bed. In MY hotel room..." I growled then shook my head. 'Whoa deja vu...' I rolled my eyes at the pouting Natsu on the floor. He suddenly grinned and chuckled. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Natsu... Why are you laughing...?" He pointed at my top so I looked down. There were two big circles drawn around my * ahem *.

Natsu's low chuckle had escalated to a full blown fit of laughter. I fumed and turned to Happy only to find him giggling with a paw in front of his mouth. "Happy..." I said in a sickly sweet voice, "did you do this?" He shook his head and tried to swallow his laughter. Natsu was rolling around while laughing. That's when I noticed. I started laughing too and Natsu stopped immediately. He looked at me with a slightly worried glance. "Luce? Why are you laughing?" He asked cautiously. I couldn't stop and there were tears streaming down my face and my cheeks hurt from smiling. "Natsu...Haha! Look.. HaHa!... Look in..HAHA.!.. the mirror..HAHAHAH!" I saw him jump up and he looked at his chest. There, dead center, was a picture of Natsu trying to read it upside down but the drawings had questions marks near his head which meant he didn't understand. I cracked up harder at that thought and then wiped away my tears.

"Okay okay I'm done. I'm going to get changed then we have to go the clients house early, so be ready in 15 otherwise I will never pay for food again." I looked back and smiled as their eyes widen and they hurried to get ready for our mission. I slipped into the hotel bathroom and took a quick shower then got dressed in a pastel green tank and a white skirt. I put on my belt then I hooked my whip and my keys to it. I then headed out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready.

Natsu seems to have forgotten about what the mission was about and for that I was relieved. I mean I really am a seriously weak mage considering I lost all of my battles at the Grand Magic Games. I have been training though. I _am_ going to get stronger to Natsu doesn't have to keep coming to my rescue. One day He is going to try to save me and get killed in the process.

I shook myself and dismissed all of those kinds of thoughts. 'I have a job to do today so I will be in tip top shape!' I walked into the sitting area in out room and sat, pulling out a new book. It was about a girl and a group of kids who had escaped from a camp nicknamed The Academy. They all had powers and were given levels and they had to learn to survive in the outside world. It's amazing.

I was reading vigorously when a familiar whine made me close my book. "Luuuceeeee commoooonnnn..." He groaned 'Ugh he is so annoying in the morning...' I stood up and grabbed my shoulder bag which, I had packed in my back pack, had been sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room and stuck my book in it. 'I was getting to really good part too!' I thought as I walked out the door. Natsu followed behind me and I turned on my heal to lock the door to our room.

It was about a 15 minute walk before we reached the noble man's house. I rang the door bell and Marina let us in, smiling widely when she recognized us. I smiled back and Natsu was being all quiet and intense. I rolled my eyes internally. 'Natsu sure is a character...' I heard a few voices as we walked to the noble's office again. I lagged back so I was next to Natsu. "So today we have to learn their names okay. And remember, this mission is to protect her so _all_ of your focus is on her." I said sternly. He glared at me but I glared back. He finally huffed in defeat just as we stopped in front of the office. Marina knocked on the door and we heard a gruff voice call, "Come in." Marina ushered us inside the office then she took off muttering something abut getting M'lady ready.

"Hello. My name is Rodrick and I called you here to protect my daughter. He name is Ellie. She is a celestial wizard with a few of the minor keys. There are 3-6 men after her and I fear she will be hurt." Rodrick formally introduced himself and his daughter, as well as their situation. I'm impressed. It was a well formulated speech. We both nod out heads. "Sir. I would like to know if you would want us to be with her at all times or just when she is out of the house." I wanted to know how much of our days we were committing to watching over the girl so that we also have time to by food and what not.

"Just the time that she spends outside of the house please." I nodded again. "Now I need a possible description of any of these people who have been following your daughter." He started to describe them as quickly as possible. One was tall and dark and he wore a cloak. One was a greenette and she wore a cloak as well. The third was a brunette and wore a cloak. 'I'm assuming they all where a cloak at this point... I wonder if they have a special insignia on the cloak or something that would make them stand out. Hmm... Why does that sound faintly familiar? Oh I know~! My favorite anime Naruto has an group called the Akatsuki with red clouds on their black cloaks... But that's not it... Why would that sound familiar...?' I broke from my thoughts suddenly realizing I should be listening.

I tuned back into the conversation. Natsu had been listening intently, learning everything he could which was odd for him. I quirked my eyebrow which he caught from the corner of his eye and he smirked showing his teeth. I coughed to hide a chuckle.

Rodrick finished the descriptions, which I will have to ask Natsu about later, and called Marina to bring out their daughter... WAIT WHAT?! _THEIR DAUGHTER?!_ I sweat dropped. I didn't even realize but now I can see the resemblance.

Marina looks about 32 years of age with purple slightly graying hair with a firm build and strong but kind green eyes. Her smile was warm and friendly and and she had smile lines around her eyes and mouth.

Ellie is about 17 I think so around my age with dark brown hair and bright green eyes like her mother's with curiosity in hidden behind her timidness. She had the same build as her mother and I assume her hair is from her from her father but I can't tell because his hair is fully gray and he had blueish eyes with a tight mouth but I could see tenderness in the depths of his eyes. He also had smile lines around his eyes. They made a sweet family.

Ellie walked down the hall in a hunter green dress to highlight her eyes. When she came over she immediately looked at Natsu and stopped beside him. He looked at me, uncomfortable again. I rolled my eyes and looked at him as if asking him if I could do this my way. He looked at me gratefully which I assume was him agreeing.

'Okay I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea from this...' I looked at the girl to make sure she was watching. I went on my tip toes and leaned over to Natsu's ear and whispered softly, "Just trust me okay?" I heard him grunt quietly saying he would. I smirked and placed my lips against his cheek. He stiffened for a half a second then, catching on, he turned his head and kissed me full on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he shifted so he was facing me, then wrapped his arms around my waist. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and I felt him shiver.

I looked over at the girl and she was pouting angrily at me. 'Okay she got it. I can end this now.' I went to detach myself from Natsu but his arms tightened around me momentarily before they slipped away, back to his sides. I stepped back slightly and looked at Natsu curiously but he wouldn't meet my gaze. I shrugged and wiped my mouth.

I looked over at Ellie and she was glaring furiously at the wall opposite of Natsu's and my direction. I felt bad that we had hurt her feelings but I also had this strange giddy feeling in my chest. I was still slightly flushed from the kiss and I slapped my cheeks trying to cool off.

I looked at Natsu again and he grinned. Happy that the girl wasn't latched onto him? Wait... Why does the word Happy make me feel guilty... OH CRAP! WE HAD LEFT HAPPY IN THE HOTEL ROOM! I mean I don't love the cat but being there all alone must suck! I grabbed Natsu's arm and did a kitty face.

He looked confused at first but then it dawned on him and his expression changed to unhappy and guilty. "I'll go get him okay?" I touched Natsu's arm gently and he looked at me, happy again.

I bowed my head at Rodrick and Marina and took off. I ran all the way there and arrived in only 5 minutes. 'Cool! I shaved off like 10 minutes!' I shook my head. 'Now isn't the time for that Lucy!' I charged up the stairs and unlocked the door quickly.

"HAPPY! HAPPY ARE YOU OKAY?!" I yelled. I ran into the bed room and was shocked to find the blue cat floating sleepily upward. "Luceeeeee~ Why are you yelli-" I cut him off with a hug. 'Gosh you stupid cat! You slept this whole time!' I let him go and he looked up at me suspiciously "Lucy is everything okay?" I nodded and grabbed the cat and ran all the way back with him screaming the whole way there.

I burst in through the door and threw Happy at Natsu who caught him and hugged him. "Happpyyyy!" Natsu cried at the exceed. Happy hugged him back but looked slightly confused. "Natsu... What's going on? Why did Lucy drag me all the way here? How were you here before us?" He pelted us with questions, looking more and more distressed after each one.

I walked over and put my hand on his head. "It's nothing Happy. We were just worried about you." I smiled at him brightly and Happy's fearful expression dropped of and he smiled back "Okay Lucy! So what are the details?" I looked at Rodrick and he nodded understanding what I was asking.

Natsu started to explain all about the mission to Happy while I slipped out the door. I shut it silently behind me and wandered down the street, which is very quiet at the moment. I raised my head to the sky, my blonde hair dusting against my shoulders, and clasped my hands behind my back. 'It's a beautiful day and I get to do what I want until Ellie decides to go out.' I giggled to myself at the thought. 'I don't get much time to myself..' I guess that's because Natsu is usually with me. I don't mind much but I need some of my own time.

I wandered further down the road and past a little alley way and it was fate that I chose to turn my head to look at that exact moment. I saw something glint. I stopped walking and squinted my eyes 'Hmmmmmmmmm... shiny...' I walked over to it and squatted next to it. It seemed to be a bit buried in dirt. I brushed my fingers over it to see if the dirt was loose. It moved to the side and I started to wipe it all away.

I pulled it up out of the ground and stared at it in shock. It was a key. It was bright white and had a yin yang symbol the end of it. I walked out of the alley and held it up in the light. It sparkled and I could see it was not white but crystal. I decided to try it out.

"I call upon thee! Come forth from the celestial world! Open! Gate of the-" Shit I don't know what gate key this is... Then it began to glow. My eyes widened. 'Keys aren't supposed to do that!' The light from the key began to engulf me as it shone brighter and brighter. 'I wonder what spirit this is...'

When the light faded away my mouth dropped open with a pop. There standing right before me was...

**Who does Lucy see? Why is she so surprised? What is this key? What will happen on the job? Find out a few of the answers in the next chapter~ If you are reading this still -bows- Thank you very much! It means a lot to me that people like my work. I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**


	3. Two New Friends

Do You Remember

** Hey there! -waves- So this is Chapter three~ I can't believe I have already done 2 chapters and people like it... My friends say it's great (Ony, Kana, Toru) Little shout out to them~ So in this chapter I have made up these keys. I hope you enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro does.. And he doesn't like sharing D=**

_Beside the alley_

I stood there looking like a moron with my mouth gaping open as I stared at the spirit who had just come through the spiritual gate. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Nope. She was still there in all her glory.

The woman who had come through the spirit gate was beautiful. She wore a white gown that flowed down to gently around her ankles. She had on her feet, delicate white sandals that strapped up her legs. The could be seen slightly through the dress. I looked up and my eye popped wider as they landed on her face. She has a darker skin tone than mine which is very light. Her hair is a blue blackish colour that surrounded a heart shaped face. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue like the ocean and her lips with perfect and full.

"Hello Lucy. I am Amira of the eternal water. Would you like to make a contract?" The woman spoke in a musical voice. I stood there open-mouthed until I realized she was speaking to me. I cleared my throat and started the usual discussion of what her schedule was like and when she is free. "So Mondays?" "Yes." "Tuesdays?" "Yes." "Wednesdays?" "I am free all week other than Sunday." I nodded and smiled at her. "Okay so I have a question." She nodded indicating for me to continue. "What kind of celestial spirit are you?" She smiled smiled and shook her head. "Another time." She started to vanish "Wai-!" She was gone.

'Odd... What day is it today...?' I thought back and realized 'Oh... it's Sunday...' So I shrugged off her fast exit as being a part of our contract and started walking again. I looked at the key and turned it in the light once more. It shimmered, the light dancing off the surface. I kept turning it to see it sparkle. I was so focused on it I bumped into someone and fell on my backside.

"Ow... I'm sorry!" Who ever it was held out a hand and I looked up to get a better view of their face. Unfortunately I couldn't really see because the sun was right behind them. I took the person's hand and hauled myself up.

When I was on my feet I found myself face to face with a boy my age. He had red-orange hair with possibly dyed black bangs. His eyes were a stunning crystal purple colour and he had a smile on his lips. "Hey are you okay." He sounded like he was muffling laughter. My eye brow twitched in annoyance and I bopped him over the head. "Ow! That hurt..." He muttered the last part. I chuckled and smiled at him. "Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. What's yours?" He smirked and held out his hand I grabbed it and shook it. "My name is Soran!" I pulled my hand back then bowed my head. "Nice to meet you Soran!" I suddenly remembered that Natsu and Happy would be waiting for me. "I have to go but maybe we will see each other again!" I started heading back to Rodrick's house. "Tonight at 10:30 meet me at the fountain!" I heard him yell. I laughed at his excitement and turned to wave bye to him.

_At the house_

I knocked on the door and was let back in by Marina. She showed me to where Natsu and Happy were sleeping peacefully on their couch. Rodrick looked at me and I shrugged. "You can't wake them can you?" I asked a smirk playing across my lips. They both shook their heads in unison. "I'll do it..." I walked over and smacked them on the backs of their heads. "Luuuuuuuuuuuceeeeeee whyyyyyyyy did you waaaake meeeeee uuuuuppppp...?" He started snoring so I hit him. "Natsu get up! It's rude to fall asleep in other people's houses!" They groaned and Happy groggily rubbed his eyes. "But I was dreaming about Car-fish! I was dreaming of fish."He looked fully awake now. 'Hehe I know your secret you little devil you. You dreamed of Carla didn't youuuu~' I giggled and he looked up at me, worried that I had found out his secret which I had... but he didn't need to know that... I looked back at him going for clueless and innocent but he seemed skeptical. 'Hey Happy! If you get Natsu up," Who had fallen asleep again, "fish is on me!" He looked up excited then jumped on Natsu. "Nat... Su... Wake.. Up...!" Each syllable was emphasized by his jumping. "Oh and Natsu... Food is on me too." At this he jumped up and was out of the door fast than I could say let's go. I laughed at his sudden spurt of energy. 'Well when it comes to food... Natsu would do anything...'

_At a near by restaurant_

I looked around embarrassed by the amount of food Natsu was shoving in his face. "N-Natsu... sl-slow down... You're going to get sick..." I sweat dropped as he shrugged and kept cramming food in his mouth.

Happy was calmly nibbling on his 15th FISH. 15Th! Who knew! The little guy can really pack it in! Anyways we had just come for some food but Rodrick had asked us to come back soon because Ellie was planning on going out. We're supposed to shadow her as she acts almost as live bait. I am not comfortable with this but it seems it's the best way to go so I went along with the idea when they proposed it.

Finally I was able to detach the two of them from the food. I paid and then dragged them out of the restaurant, both of them claiming to. Still. Be. Hungry. 'Grrrrrrrrrr why are they such gluttons?!' I got us to the house and threw them through the door then walked in myself. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the two who had just come crashing in. I dusted off my hands then walked over to Ellie. She glared slightly, apparently still angry about yesterday as I sat down next to her. I grinned at her and she seemed to soften a little bit, a small smile dancing across her lips.

"So where are we going?" I asked her. She thought for a minute then answered. "I'm headed to a few shops around town."I accidentally let out a tiny squeal and she glance at me nervously. "Sorry... I was just going to ask if maybe we could shop together?" Hey eyes brightened and a smile lite her face. "Yes yes! This will be sooooooo fun!" I squeal excited and she did the same. Then I had to get serious again. "We have to be back before night fall so around 9:00pm." I leaned in and whispered to her, "Natsu is going to stay under your window for a little while to watch over you and then around 12:30 I will come back and we will switch." I back away and winked at her. She blushed faintly and stood up. "Okay! We will be going now!" She walked quickly to the door, Natsu and I on her heels so as not to lose her.

While we were walking Natsu turned to me. "What did you whisper to her back there?" "Oh nothing just that I have plan tonight and you will be on watch under her window until 12:30 ish tonight." I smiled innocently at him and he frowned. "What plans do you have?" I pursed my lips then answered. "Oh just going to meet a friend. We're going to hang out for a bit then you can have your turn to go out into the city." He brightened up at the word friend. "Oh can I meet her?" I giggled and he looked at me mystified. "What?" I stopped giggling and answered. "My friend isn't a girl.. It's a boy! But yes you can meet him. I think you and him would be good frie-. Natsu? What's the matter?" His face had fallen and he looked at me sadly. Now it was my turn to frown. I stepped in front of him and put my hand on his chest. "Natsu what's the matter? Why are you upset? I am going to see my friend tonight and then I will introduce you two and you will be friends!" I smiled at the end and he looked up grinning a little, but I didn't like the look in his eyes.

_At a clothing store_

"Okay I'm coming out~!" Ellie had just gone in with a pair of dark black jeans and a purple tank top that I had found and made her try on. I thought it would look great with her green eyes and her dark brown hair. As she steps out I see that I was _totally _right! The shirt defined her curves and her chest in a good way but along with being sexy it also looked modest. It was a longer shirt and it had a higher collar that sat just above her collar bone.

The jeans hugged her hips and her calves in the best way possible. The hung a little low but not too low. I was right though. The purple shirt brought out the different kinda of green in her eyes and the black pants made her dark brown hair seem lighter. She had curled her hair before Natsu and I arrived so it was a different look for her in every way.

"L-Lucy I'm not t-to sure that I sh-should be wearing this." She stuttered out blushing. I grinned and looked at Natsu. He was looking at me and grinning as well. So at that second we both said, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Her eyes widened at our words which came out in unison.

One of the employes who worked at the store walked over and politely told us to shut our mouths. We shut up and Ellie and I giggled, while holding our hands over our mouths, at Natsu's frowny face.

"Okay okay we have to get going..." I said checking the time. It's almost 9:00 and I need to walk around to find the fountain what's-his-face told me to meet him at. "Let's buy this and get going." I stood and paid for the clothing while she changed and then we headed back to her home. I instructed Natsu to stand under the window and then I left to find the fountain.

On my so far fruitless search I saw another glimmer. 'Hmmm I wonder if someone lost an earring...' I walked over and bent down to pick it up. It was another one of those keys! This one was also clear crystal but it had a sun on it. I figured I may as well open this one too.

"I call upon thee! Open! Gate of the-" Again I didn't know the gate name. Again the key began to glow and a spirit appeared as the light died down.

This spirit was male. He had bright red hair and a red goatee on his chin. He wore a billowing orange red robe the again came to his ankles and his eyes were black and calm. His mouth was drawn up in a smile as he looked down at me.

"Hello Lucy. I am Allan of the eternal flame. Would you like to make a contract?" He continued to smile at me as I nodded my head. "What days are you not free?" I had learned with the Amira not to ask about all week. I bet he is going to say every day except Sunday. "Every day except Sunday." I knew it! "Okay got it. You can go since it's your day off. Since I guess you won't answer my question about what kind of celestial spirit you are right?" He nodded and vanished.

Two in one day. That is sooo weird. I put the key on my key ring next to the other one I had found and kept looking around for the fountain and after about 20 minutes of looking I found it. At this point it's 9:55pm so I walked over to wait for him. I leaned against the edge of the fountain and shuffled through my keys. I stopped at Leo's key and thought about calling him but decided against it.

10 minutes past and he still hadn't showed. 'Maybe I should just head home..' I looked up at the clock again and then looked down the street. I saw a figure running towards me and pushed off the edge. As the figure came closer though it wasn't him. It was a female...

**Hi hi! Did you enjoy? I hope you did! I worked hard to get it up tonight! So. I am now asking for reviews and don't worry because this isn't going to be predictable... At least I hope it wont. I will have the next chapter up soon~ I hope... Hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~ **


	4. Waiting

Do You Remember?

**Hi hi~ So Here is chapter four. I hope all who are reading this are enjoying it. I put up my last chapter really fast so I didn't proof read... again... So there are some errors. But now I am going to make sure to proof read cause it annoys me. I know it annoys some of you (Iyess)... The symbol I chose for the mages are a star of David but only cause I think they are pretty not because I am against the Jewish or anything. I personally don't have a religion so I respect all religions. I hope you don't take offense. Anyways I own the plot and they keys I'm making up~ I hope you enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

** Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail but at the same time I'm glad I don't cause then it wouldn't be the way it is~**

** "Talking"**

** 'Thoughts' **

_At the fountain_

The female figure was approaching at a rapid pace. 'Who is it I wonder...?' I sat back down on the ledge only to push myself off when I saw her colour hair, deep brown and curled, when she tripped and fell over.

"ELLIE!" I ran over to her and helped her to her feet. "Ellie what's going on what's the matter? Why are you not at home safe in your room?!" I pulled her to her feet and saw that she ad tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ellie, Ellie what's the matter?" I whipped away the tears from her cheeks and looked her in the eyes trying to calm her down. "Hey hey shhh I'm here Ellie." I pulled her into a hug. "Ellie," I started carefully, "you need to tell me what's going on. If you want me to help you I have to know what's going on." I patted her back hoping to sooth her. She sniffled then pulled back and nodded. "O-okay." She took a deep breath then launched into her story.

"So Natsu was outside my window and I waved down to him before getting into the shower. When I got out of the shower I went to see if he was okay and I didn't see him there. I waited for a while but I couldn't see him. Then after about 20 minutes I heard loud banging in the woods along with some screams of anger. Suddenly there was a huge smash that echoed up the side of the house. Natsu came racing out of the woods that are near my room's side of the house and told me to run. He told me to find you and stay with you." She was panting by the end of her story and I was wide eyed.

I grabbed her hand and started running to the house which wasn't far from here. I maneuvered in and out of people on the crowded streets and dashed into the forest towards the sound of fighting.

I stopped just short of them and pulled out Horologium to hide her in. "OPEN! Gate of the clock key! Horologium!" He popped into existence and I shoved Ellie inside. "You stay safe in here until I say it's clear." I directed my attention to the spirit I had called forth. " Horologium can I ask you to try and stay here as long as you can?" I saw him give some sort of nod or something and I ran off to help Natsu.

When I got to him he was fighting three wizards in black cloaks with a Neon red star of David each of the cloaks. There were two males and one female. I noticed that they were the first three mages that Rodrick had described. One tall and dark. Another, female and green haired. And one brunette. The brunette had conjured and was controlling some strange shadow beings and they were coming at the same time as the other two.

The woman was attacking with similar magic to the Edolas Erza who could change her weapon, but she seemed to be changing her appearance into people he knew and cared about (How she knows I haven't a clue) and magic with it. The only magic she was copying though was the stuff you can buy at stores so it wasn't overly strong but Natsu is simple minded so it was confusing him pretty fast. She cam at him with mini blasts of water then she would change to something else.

The tall male was just standing there which worried me slightly. It was as if he thought that his teammates could take care of Natsu on their own. I was torn between engaging him or hurrying to Natsu's aide. I started to walk to Natsu but apparently he had caught my scent when I had first arrived and turned quickly to look at me. It was brief but I knew what he wanted me to do.

I changed my direction and, while running at Mr. Tall guy, I pulled out Taurus's key. "Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" They key glowed and Taurus appeared with his ax ready in his hand. I prayed to whatever gods where up there that he would just charge the enemy and forget about me.

"Who is trying to hurt my lovely body?!" He yelled. The tall man smirked and Taurus roared and rushed at him raising his ax to strike the man. Sir Tallness looked up and suddenly Taurus stopped. He lowered his ax ad swayed slightly on his feet. The he tensed up and swiveled around to face me. He looked angry and slightly confused. I looked him up and down searching for unseen injuries and saw nothing. I trailed my gaze up to his face and my eyes popped open in surprise.

His eyes were red. Bright, glowing, sinister red. I took a hesitant step backwards as he started to walk slowly over, looking more and more confused by the second. I looked behind him to the man and he chuckled darkly seeing my fearful yet curious expression. "Hello there Lucy." How does he know my name? "My name is Judas and I use possession magic." Judas smiled menacingly and then jerk his head back at Taurus. "You may want to be watching him and not me." I switch my focus to my celestial friend and stared at him sadly. He was mouthing the words "Close the gate" so I pulled out his key and with a furious look on my face, forced a closure. He returned to the celestial world and I looked at the bastard who had made me send my friend away.

"You use people against people? That sucks. I guess I will just have to use my whip." I unhooked my whip from my belt and lashed it at him. It lite up light blue and yellow as it raced towards him and curled around his wrist. He hissed in pain but chuckled. "Not bad I guess. But what else should I expect from the celestial- wizard from the one and only fairy tail." He finished the last part hastily making me think that he was about to say something else. "Anyways," He gripped my whip and slowly started to unwrap it from his wrist wincing as he did so. "I was wondering why you would take a job that endangers you. I mean you being a celestial wizard and all. Isn't your mission to protect a celestial wizard... oh what was her name... Elle... Ella... Ellie! That's it! Ellie. You are supposed to protect her right? Because she is a celestial wizard. But you are one too. You also have 10 of 12 of the zodiac keys. Pretty impressive. And recently you have been able to keep more than just 2 gates open am I right?" How does he _know_ all this? I mean, I just started being able to keep 3 gates open about a week ago. Is he like, psychic or something?

I slowly move my hand down to my gate keys wondering which to pick. 'If he can control people (**A/N I say people which includes spirits)** then I can't use any of my keys.' Suddenly I heard the town clock strike twelve. 'Ah ha! Now I can use them!' I pulled out the crystal key with the yin yang symbol on it and called out, "Open Gate of the spirit of eternal water! Amira!" Suddenly the white glowing light I had seen the first time shone outward from the key then quickly vanished and in it's place was my new water spirit friend. "Hi Amira~ can I ask for your help?" She laughed and nodded. "Of course Lucy! It's no longer Sunday so I am happy to help~" She held out her hand and called out in a firm voice "Art of the Ocean Dance!" Suddenly it felt we were under water. I could breath funny enough but it looks like Judas can't. He seemed to be trying to swim upwards into the air. I sweat dropped. 'Jeez you can't be that dumb...' but he kept on doing it.

After a few minutes the pressure lessened and he was gasping for breath. "That is one powerful spirit Ms. Lucy. How in the world did you find a legendary Crystal Key?" I looked at him confused and he stated laughing. "Oh ho! She doesn't even know what they are! She is in possession of one of the most powerful items on the planet an she doesn't know-" He slaps his hand over his mouth and his eyes bugged out. I smirked. "Eh? What was that? This is one of the most powerful items on the planet was it? Well I actually have two. How many are there?" I was stalling. I looked over to Natsu's fight. 'It looks like he has the edge right now but I don't know how much longer... wait.. I can help with that!' "Open! Gate of the eternal flame! Allan!" Allan appeared after the key shone the way it did with Amira who's eyes narrowed as she heard who I called.

"Hello Ms. Lucy. How may I be of use?" He looked around and spotted Amira. He gave her a quick wink before returning his attention to me. "I need fire. And lots of it. My friend over there," I pointed at Natsu, "he eats flames. Can you give him some fuel?" He nodded and went over to Natsu's battle. I turned back to my own and got a punch in the face. 'Hell he has a good arm!' I wiped my now bloody nose and lashed my whip at him again. It wrapped around his neck this time. He growled in pain and began pulling it off again. "So Mr. Judas," I said, mimicking his mockery of chivalry, "why are you trying to take celestial wizards? Who are you and your friends?" I jerked my head in their direction. I took second to look over and saw that Allan was now fighting along side Natsu. 'That makes me feel a little better.' I turned back as Judas chuckled a sinister laugh. "Why should I tell you? Why do you need to know? Why do you care?" His chuckle turned into manic laughter and his dark hair fell away from his face. "I care because I am protecting one from you. I care because it isn't right. I need to know so I can stop you. You should tell me because this whole thing is your fault anyways isn't it?" He sighed and seemed to be thinking about telling me or not.

Finally he looked over to me in defeat. "Okay I'll answer one question. We are doing this because we were told that if we found the Celestial Queen we would be set free from our curses. I want out of mine and so do Randy and Liara." I assume he was talking about his teammates.

He hung his head low and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "I'm sorry what was that?" He mumbled something else. "Still can't hear you!" I was starting to get annoyed.

"I said we don't know if we have found the Queen or not yet but we have been keeping tabs on everyone who is a celestial wizard." He suddenly was able to wriggle out of the grasp of my whip.

"Common! Liara, Randy we are going to retreat for now." They vanished and we were left standing there dumbfounded until I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Lucy-sama I must be leaving now." He popped out of sight and I helped up the bewildered Ellie. I grabbed Natsu's arm and I pulled them both out of the forest. I got Ellie to get into a nice hot relaxing shower and Natsu had fallen asleep.

'I am going for just a second to see if they left any traces in town.' I walked out and dashed into the now docile town. I didn't see anything but I guess that was to be expected.

"Lucy hey Lucy!" Who does that sound like... I can't put my finger on it... Oh! Soran! I spun around and his face was red from running I guessed. He stopped for a breath and then launched into an apology story. Something about his dad.

I hand waved in front of my face. "Lucy? Hey you okay?" He asks concerned. "Oh I'm fine. Let's go!" I hook my arm through his to spend the half of an hour in the best way possible- with a friend.

_Time skip back at the house_

I arrived back at the house and walked in the door. I looked around for Natsu. I searched everywhere. 'Maybe he went out already. Well maybe I should go check in on Ellie...' I walked into the room and my heart stopped. Then it broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

There was Natsu. Sleeping beside Ellie.

**There! Done chapter 4~ I hope you enjoyed it. -cowers in fear- please don't hurt me! I promise this won't be NatsuXOc. I promise! This chapter wasn't as interesting but I guess you kinda get to see where I am going with the story. Anyways the chapters might start coming up after more time than just one day because I am about to get seriously busy TT-TT. Nothing I can do about it though. I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**

** -Fairy 3**


	5. Pain Can Be a Best Friend

Do You remember?

**Hi hi~ So I hope you like my little cliffhanger at the end of my last chapter... Well maybe not like it but I hope you want to find out what happens! I would really like it if you would review... You know if you have time. I just wanted to give a shout out to ****MizuneMinamiki! She helped me fix up the category of my story since I didn't know how to do it -.-' silly me~ Well I hope you enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

** "Talking"**

** 'Thoughts'**

_**Flashback**_

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I think the characters like it better that way **

** All: YES!**

_Mini time skip to the hotel room_

I woke up feeling... Nothing surprisingly. I didn't really feel, or hurt, or care. I wonder why that is. I stood and grabbed my towel. 'Hmm hot shower cold shower? Which today?' I decided on a cold shower and turned the knob. I started to go over last nights events. 'So they are after the celestial queen? I wonder if it's Ellie... She would make sense since her father did hire N-him and I to protect her.' I couldn't say his name. I don't know why but I couldn't. When ever I did I felt a strange tugging sensation in my heart.

I stepped into the shower and the cold water pounded on my back. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander for a while. I thought about Erza and Gray at the guild with everyone else. I thought about how when I return I will go visit my parents' graves. I thought about my new keys. I thought a lot about my new keys. They didn't make sense. I mean the highest keys are the zodiac keys aren't they?

I pondered this for a while but soon the water began warming up so I quickly washed and dressed. 'I will have to find him...' I grabbed my shoulder bag and started on my way to Ellie's house. It was quiet outside. I looked up at the clock. 'Oh. It's about 3am. No wonder no one is really out yet.' That means I only had about 2 hours of sleep. 'Oh boy... This is gonna be a fun day...' I thought rubbing my head.

I knocked on the door and Marina opened it and waved me inside. I tip toed inside so I wouldn't wake anyone and slipped off my shoes. I headed off into the living room to find Natsu sitting, looking impatient, on the couch. I looked away from him but as soon as I walked in the room he jumped off the couch and was quickly by my side. I sighed and tilted my head down so my bangs would cover my face.

"Luce?" I peek up to see Natsu looking down at me with a worried expression on his face. I plaster a smile on my face which I hope is convincing and look up at him. "Yeah Natsu?" He seemed to freeze for a second but then he smiled back."Nothing.~" He bought it. 'Hmm I guess fooling him will be easy... Always was though..."

At that time Ellie chose to walk down the stairs. I froze my smile into place so that it would stay there until I could whip it away. "Hey Ellie!" I waved and she smiled back at me. I pretended like I didn't notice but out of the corner of my vision I saw a faint blush on Natsu's face. She walked over. My chest which had tightened when Natsu had come near me had tightened ten fold. I went back into the corner of my mind and kept my mouth shut unless a question was asked. My smiled stayed on my face the whole time. I'm so proud of myself.

_Time skip~ To the town square_

We were walking around, jumping from store to store, trying to find a new outfit for Ellie again. Natsu and Ellie were laughing away and acting all cutesy so I felt like a third wheel and hung back a little. I absentmindedly rubbed my sweat band on my right-hand wrist and shuddered at the memories the touch brought to mind. I had locked away all feeling but that still got to me.

I had stopped following. I had gotten lost in my own mind and now I was watching them laugh and get further and further away from me. Suddenly my cheek felt a little wet. I shakily brought my hand to my face and whipped away the tear that had leaked from my composed face.

I started to walk again but I guess I took a wrong turn because I ended up near an old, seemingly deserted building. I let my curiosity get the better of me and I went over the the boarded over door. The house was fairly large. It was painted a dark gray with about 4 maybe 6 windows that were boarded over clumsily. The roof was a very pointed tip which looked slightly strange to me. Also It had a large porch.

I peeked in through the wood covering the door but I saw nothing other than blackness. I was slowly letting a few feelings come into play because I wanted them to be happy. I mean it's not any of my business who Natsu likes. He is just my best friend.

Anyways, so I started prying off the planks to the entrance so I could explore a little more. I pulled out a little lighter I had just in case Natsu needed fire and broke a piece of the plank off. Then I wrapped it in a scarf I had bought earlier and lit it up like a torch. I peeked my head in and cautiously avoided the debris by doing a silly little dance walk. I sweat dropped at my ridiculousness then shook my head and continued on. I stopped and looked into the rooms I passed but nothing really interesting was here. I went up the stair to the next floor and I walked to the end of the hall where there was one room not blocked off. 'Hmm.. weird...' I sped up but then hesitated slightly. 'Should I even be in here? Probably not... Do I care...? No not really..' I stepped into the room and I felt the temperature drop immediately. I walked forward slowly and held the torch in front of me. Suddenly I heard a noise.

"Hello? I swear if there is anyone there I will hit you I you don't say anything!" I went silent and waited for any sign that there was another living being in the room... I heard nothing.

"Ugggggh who's there?" I heard a familiar male voice call out. 'Huh? What is he doing here?' I walked over to a big box and tapped my chin. I then pushed the box over on to its side with both my hands. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I covered my ears to ward off the sound. I opened up the box and there lay Soran inside.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. "H-hey Soran. H-how a-are you." I said while stifling laughter. He glared up at me then stood and stepped out of his box. I cleared my throat and shoved away my laughter. "What are you _doing_ here Lucy?" I remembered earlier and my mood plummeted. His gaze quickly soften and he tilted my chin to look at him. "Hey, what's bugging you?" I averted my eyes and sniffed. "N-nothing is wrong I just hurt my hand is all." He looked at me as if asking if I thought he was an idiot. I looked back innocently. He sighed and let go of my chin. We entered an awkward silence. I broke it after a few minutes, not wanting to annoy my friend.

"So why are you sleeping here anyways? I mean don't you live around here?" He looked at me and opened his mouth. Then closed it again. Then he opened it again and closed it again. I raised an eye brow.

"You gonna tell me or just open and close your mouth like a fish?" I crossed my arms and waited. He furrowed his brow and then opened his mouth again... aaaaaaaaand he closed it.

"Seriously dude..." "Okay okay! I'll tell you." He wiped his hands on his jeans then started his story.

"Okay so I don't actually live around here. I lose my home when I was little because the bank reclaimed our property. So my little sister and I ran off from home to help collect money for our parents. Then all I could do was watched as Laylana died. She was right there but I couldn't get to her in time. So I mourned and vowed to avenge her. I came here looking for minor work until I can move on to the city where the gang was last seen. I have barely enough money to feed myself." I sweat dropped as he smiled. "Okay okay I'm just kidding. I'm an only child and I'm sleeping here because I got tired and wandered in. Also I actually did get kicked out of my hotel room today. " I shook my head and held the bridge of my nose.

"You are a very bad actor my friend... Anyways do you want to come stay with Natsu and I until you find a new place?" I looked up and his eyes were sparkling. "You would have to sleep on the couch though. 'And I'm locking my door tonight so neither can sneak in...' Then I remembered. 'Right. Natsu won't sneak in. He will be to busy sleeping beside Ellie.' I put the thought away and grabbed his hand and tugged him along with me as I exited the house. He ran behind me complaining about me going too fast.

We stopped in front of the hotel. I let go of his hand and put mine on my knees panting slightly. I looked behind me and he was doing the same. I stood straight again and pulled open the door. I grabbed his hand again and he groaned in frustration as I dragged him behind me. I stopped at my door and unlocked it. Then I pulled him inside but as soon as I got in I tripped over something and fell over on my back. I accidentally pulled Soran with me.

"Oops sorry..." He rubbed his head and then he rolled off. I sweat dropped as I saw what I had fallen on. It was Natsu's bag. 'RAAAAAAAAAAH NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' I stomped into his bedroom but he wasn't there. I ran to mine and began to really fume. There he was. Sleeping in my freaking bed! I mean after last night how DARE he. HOW DARE HE BELIEVE THAT HE COULD JUST SLEEP AWAY IN _MY_ BED AFTER SLEEPING IN WITH ELLIE! I walked over and hit him extremely hard. He jolted awake and threw a punch that connected with my jaw. I tumbled backwards and landed hard on my butt. He looked over, saw who he had hit and was kneeling beside me in an instant.

"Luce! What happened why did you hit me? Are you okay? Did I hit you really hard? Do you have to see a doctor. Is there anything I-" He stopped as I looked up. I wasn't crying I knew that much but I have a feeling that my anguish and feeling of betrayal was evident in my eyes. His eyes widened and he sat down crossing his legs.

'L-Luce? Wh-what is it? Wh-what's the matter?" He seemed nervous. Good. I finally let out all my anger and hurt at him in 17 harsh, well placed words.

"Don't think I didn't see you Natsu. Last night. You were sleeping with Ellie. In her BED! So good for you! I hope you enjoy your new ound love but I won't stand here and watch it while I-" I cut off and glared. With that I jumped up, winced because of my jaw, and stormed out of the room, the hotel, and into a small nearby forest.

'Maybe I will just stay out here for a while. It hurts less out here. I think I was a little mean... He kinda deserved it though.' I felt bad but I was hurting and he, my best friend, hadn't noticed. Hadn't seen through my fake smile. Hadn't seemed to care.

I marched angrily though the forest until I got to a little pond, lakeish thing. I stripped down and jumped in, still wearing my undergarments. I was swimming around when I saw something glint at the bottom. I looked at it for a long time debating whether to go and get it or ignore it.

In the end I decided to get. I took a huge deep breath and dove under. I swam to the bottom and picked up the little object. I was a strange black key in the shape of a crown. 'How is it I keep finding keys here?! I mean I know my nickname was Lucky Lucy but I'm not that lucky.

Unlike the other two I had found, this one was shorter and it was looked like it was powerless but I could sense beneath that, laying dormant, was a strong power. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. Other than maaaaybe Natsu. I stuck the key on my belt and began floating on the waters surface. I closed my eyes and laid in wait for whoever was moving in the bushes behind me.

**Hi Hi... Sorry it took so long. I finally got it finished though! I hope you like this chapter. The next few are going to be story building and maybe a tiny bit cliche~ But I do hope you enjoy! I have surprises planned, shocking turns of events in store, and some serious coolness coming in the to be chapters. I ask that you review just possibly to give me an idea of how I am doing and what I can do better. Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**


	6. You ass I'm sorry

Do You Remember

** Hi hi! Guess whaaaat! I am writing this chapter while making my way to Toronto! I'm so excited to see my little cousins! Then we are heading to Niagara! Fun filled weekend... Yet I have to do homework over my trip... Fuuuun... Anyways, I get to give you guys the next chapter! So I hope you are excited! I also hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_**Dreaming**_

**Lucy: You lucky duck! Getting to go to the falls...**

**Natsu and Happy: -not paying **_**any**_** attention what so ever until Lucy spoke.- **

**Natsu: Huh what's going on? Who is falling?**

**Fairy: Natsu if you listened once in a while you would know -shakes my head-**

**Lucy: -Nodding in agreement-**

**Happy: Fairy does not own Fairy Tail. I'm kinda happy she doesn't cause she always leaves me out **

**Rest of the guild: Now you know how we feel!**

**Fairy: -rubs the back of my head- oops sorry guys. Soon though. You'll be in it soon~**

_At the lake_

10 minutes had passed and I was still waiting for the person in the bush to show their face. 'I wonder who it is... I don't have an amazing sense of smell like Natsu but I can smell them. Their scent is peculiar, almost like... Raspberries and chocolate... It's a nice smell. And almost familiar.' I put my feet down on the sandy bottom of the lake, avoiding the icky seaweed, and looked around. It was an overwhelming smell so I scrunched up my nose. It didn't smell bad, it was just extremely strong smelling. I squinted my eyes and saw a quick flash of a movement behind some bushes. I don't know what it was but it had an odd colour. It was teal. I don't really know of many teal animals leading me to believe it's a person. I stepped out and called virgo.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I held out her key in front of me and in a flash she was there. "Punishment time princess?" She tilted her head and looked at me blankly. I rolled my eyes. "No Virgo. I just need some new clothes and a black cloak if you can grab me one of those too please and thank you." She vanished before I had the last word out of my mouth.

While I waited for her I saw three more flashes of teal. 'Hmmmm...' I shivered as the wind brushed against my bare limbs. 'Gosh it's colder than I thought. I wish Nat- Not going there! Soooo not going there!' I shook my head and rubbed my arms trying to retain as much heat as possible.

Hime-sama! I have brought what you asked~" Virgo had appeared right behind me and was holding out celestial clothing. It was a beautiful light blue shirt with long sleeves and ruffled cuffs matched by a short ruffled light blue skirt. The skirt and the shirt had wonderful intricate designs decorating it.

I slipped into the clothes and then retrieved my belt which held my whip and keys. I fastened it around my waist and turned to Virgo, "What do you think?" I posed a dorky pose and she smiled. 'Whoa... Virgo... Smiled...' I walked over and hugged her. She seemed surprised but after a moment she returned my hug. "Thank you Virgo! Thank you for all you help." She hugged me tighter. "Your welcome princess." I stopped and thought about something for a second and then decided to ask her. "Virgo? Do you think that you and all the other spirits could help me train at one point. I mean I know that now I can summon three spirits at once but I want to get even better! I want to improve and know your guys' weaknesses so I can protect you. You are my friends. I want all of us to become stronger together." I stepped back so I could see her face when she answered and was shocked into silence. She had a sweet small smile on her face and tears were accumulating in her eyes.

"Hime-sama... I'm glad you are our celestial wizard. I don't know what we would do with out you. You have treated us right and respected us. You are a true one -of-a-kind friend." She paused to sniffle then continued. "Of course we will help you train! We all want to get stronger to protect you. Our precious nakama. We will do whatever we can and do whatever you wish us to. Call upon us at anytime." She bowed and disappeared. I stood there, tears streaking down my cheek and falling off my chin.

"Of course Virgo. You all are my precious nakama too." She had already fully disappeared but I'm sure they heard me. I'm sure they _all_ heard me.

Apparently they weren't the only ones who had heard. I was wiping away the tear marks on my face when I heard laughter. It wasn't happy laughter it was spite filled snorts and sneers. I whipped around and saw two girls. One was the green haired girl 'ah so she is the scent I remember.' and beside her was another girl that I hadn't yet come across but she was wearing the same cloak as grassy over there. And her hair was teal.

"Hey Blondie! Are you a celestial wizard too?" Teal sneered the question at me as if I was below her standard. I narrowed my eyes at her and I thought I saw a quick flash of fear. I smirked at that and she glared. I rolled my eyes.

"My name isn't Blondie you brat. It's Lucy. Get it right. What are your names?" I looked back and forth between them waiting for an answer.

Teal spoke up first. "My name is Layan. Nice to meet you _Blooondie_." She stretched out the last word to annoy me but I just ignored her rude behavior and looked to the other one.

"I'm Emerald." Makes sense she has emerald coloured hair. "Nice to meet you celestial wizard." She looked thought for a second. 'Funny... We don't have you on our list.. You aren't Lucy Heartfilia are you?" I tensed at the sound of my full name. "No." But I answered too quickly. She smiled but it seemed off. It seemed dark and abnormal. I shuddered. She _is_ the girl who was changing shapes and magics though so I guess a little madness is to be expected.

I nodded my head at both of them. I decided on a whim to leave my other clothing where it was and head back to the hotel... I have some apologizing to do. I mean Natsu can be a jerk but there really is no need to jump to conclusions. 'Huh maybe I'm on my period or something.' Lame excuse. I was just being fickle. I'll go ask and whatever his answer I will still be his best friend.

I start to walk away from the lake when Layan appears right in front of me, blocking my path. "Um could you _please_ move?" I stressed the please so she would understand I was in a hurry. "Why in the world do you think we would let you go?" She licked her lips nervously and I raised an eye brow. "Because I'm not your target. I am a weak celestial wizard. I am certainly not the celestial _queen_." Her eyes widened when she heard I knew their goal. "Therefore I am of no use to you." I smiled and moved to her right so I could get past her and start walking again when Emerald walked out from behind Layan and stopped my from moving.

"Thing is deary. Boss asked us to bring in _all _the celestial wizards. Also I think he would give us extra for a pretty little thing like you." She looked me up and down so I crossed my arms over my torso and frowned. "Aw come now. Don't be like that. Our boss is a very nice man." I internally made a face, thinking about what their boss would be like.

I hardened my gaze. "Look. I am going back to my hotel to my best friend to apologize for being a b*tch earlier. So you know what. I don't have time for this." I ducked around Emerald and walked quickly away. They let me go this time, laughing too hard to walk properly. 'I have no clue what they are laughing at but it must be funny.'

_Outside the hotel_

'Common Lucy! Just go inside and say you're sorry. It's not like it's super hard.' But it is. Apologizing is a very difficult thing.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the hotel door. Each step that took me closer to our room was agonizing. I dragged my feet hoping to prolong the time I had before I lost my best friend. 'I feel so horrible right now. I was dumb to say the things I did. I wish I could take it all back.'

Finally I stopped in front of our room's door. I slowly pulled out my key, sluggishly inserted it into the lock and turned it. I winced at the semi-loud click it made. I pushed open the door and stepped inside. 'Maybe he isn't here.' I went looking and couldn't find him for the first few minutes of my search but then I remembered that this is Natsu. I headed to the bedroom he had taken up residence in.

And there he was. Sleeping soundly like an angel. I felt the wall I had built up around my heart crack ad splinter into pieces. He was on the far edge of the bed near the wall so I got an idea.

I walked over to his bed, lifted the blanket carefully slipped underneath it. As soon as I did he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the back of my neck. I shivered as his breath washed my neck and my shoulders.

Soon my breath was in sync with his and my eyes started to droop with exhaustion. 'I'm so sorry Natsu. I promise to make it up to you.' I drifted off to sleep.

_Dreaming_

_**I opened my eyes to find myself in a place that looked like it was completely made of the night sky and stars. I gazed around in awe of the beautiful place. **_

_** I was still looking around opened mouthed when a woman approached me. She was graceful and average height. She had blonde hair a shade darker than my own and eyes that sparkled as blue as the seas. She had on a gorgeous white dress that flowed out around her and a necklace that was shaped like a star. As she continued walking towards me I noticed a little golden crown on her head. I felt my eyes widen and I bowed on one knee with my head down. The celestial queen. Ruler of the spirit world. (**_**A/N: So I decided to make it that the spirit king is not her husband but an alias so that she is never found out. I hope that's okay)**_** She stopped in front of me and giggled. I looked up in amazement. She motioned for me to rise and I did. Then she unhooked the clasp of the necklace and fastened it around my neck. I stared at her again. She looked back and said two words to me.**_

_** "Thank you." And then she was gone.**_

_In the waking world_

I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter and groaned. "Ugggggh go awayyyyy gimme 5 more minutes..." I felt arms tighten around me and that reminded me of my predicament.

My eyes flew open and I looked around wildly. I felt laughter gainst the back of my neck so I turned over gently and looked at him face to face. "Natsu I'm so sorry. I had no right to go off on you like that." His face fell a bit. "No. You did. I shouldn't have been in with her but she was shaking in fear so I wanted to comfort her." I nodded my head and hugged him. "I forgive you now will you forgive me?" I was worried that he wouldn't forgive me because my words were harsh and cruel.

I sensed his arms go around me and he nuzzled the crook between my neck and shoulder. 'Of course I forgive ya Luce. You are my best friend. Along with Happy I mean." That made me laugh. It was a full laugh. Not a fake one.

Suddenly something soft and furry came into our embrace. "Hey I want in too!" Happy pouted about not being included in our hug. That made me laugh harder and Natsu grabbed him up and we had ourselves a nice group hug.

Finally it was time to get up so I went into the bathroom to shower and change while Natsu got our stuff ready. When I walked into the bathroom I locked the door and breathed in deeply out of relief.

I frowned. 'That's odd. I smell... Raspberry and chocolate...' I had about five seconds to gasp before a piece of cloth with the taste of chemicals was shoved over my mouth and I blacked out.

** Hi hi~ So I finished and I have some questions. Do you think the chapters should be shorter? Or longer? Cause I can take the time to make the-**

**Lucy: You're doing a fine job Fairy-san**

**Fairy: -huggles Lucy- Thank you soo much! That means a lot coming from you. **

**Lucy: -huggles back- Of course! I like the story -blushes-**

**Fairy: -Notices blush- oooOOOooo someone's in looooOOOoooove~ You too Natsu!**

**Lucy & Natsu: Shut up. -both look at each other than blush and look away- Thank god Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail... Who knows what she would do with it**

**Fairy: Heeeeey! That's not nice TT-TT **

**Fairy: I hope you enjoyed my little Fairy Tail~**

**Happy in the background: I'm still here you know!**


	7. Kidnapped

Do You Remember

**Hi hiiii! So I heard a lot of positive things about my fanfic from my friends! (Toru, Kana, Jake, and Ony!) And I want to thank all of you for reading it! Minna say thank you please**

**All of the Fairy Tail guild: Arigato! -bows- **

**Lucy: Thank you for reading this~ She works uber hard!**

**Fairy: Lucy... -tears of happiness. Hugs- Thank Lucyyyy that means sooo much 3**

**Natsu: Hey... Luce... What do you think is gonna happen in this story?**

**Lucy and I: -evil smile- You'll see Natsu.. You'll see...**

**Natsu and Happy: -shiver- **

**Happy: A-aye... Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail... **

**Fairy: I wish I was in it though cause then I could be best friends with Lucy and Natsu and be a bridesmaid for a certain ceremony that I am hoping will happen in the near future -nudges Lucy as she blushes-**

**Lucy: Sh-shut up!**

**Natsu: -Oblivious- On to the story!**

**Fairy: Enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_**dreaming**_

I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. 'Ugh how cliche.' I am in a dirty chair with my hands tied behind my back and a gag in my mouth. I looked around hoping to find something to make noise with to alert someone, whoever they were, that I was awake so I can discuss the terms of my release. I looked as far to my right as I could and saw a metal bucket. 'If I hit that hard enough that should make a sufficient amount of noise.' I stretched my leg and hit the rim of hit but it didn't budge. I used my butt to scoot the chair over closer to the bucket. I kicked it again and this time it went down with large bang.

Suddenly from the shadows of the room a familiar asshole appeared. "You called Princessa." Sarcasm absolutely dripped from his voice and he removed my gag. 'Oh I'm SO going to kill him when I get out of this.' "What did you call me you arse?" I glared furiously at him. "Princessa. I called you Princessa." I rolled my eyes. By then I was fully awake. I felt a light weight on my chest. Confused, I looked down to see a necklace with a star shaped pendant. 'Hmm.. where did I get this?' I internally shrugged and looked back at Judas and frowned.

"So Judas... What am I doing here hmm?" He looks at me like I'm an idiot. "You are a celestial wizard. Duuuuh." "Okay smartass. Where are all the other celestial wizards?" When I had looked around earlier I ha noticed that no one else was around. He just shrugged. I raised an eye brow. "What do you mean-" I attempted to shrug but failed miserably due to my hands being tied behind my back. He smirked at me and I had the overwhelming urge to slap him.

I heard another person enter the room. 'Oh great.' I looked over and spotted teal hair. 'it's that little brat.' I hadn't really had a good look at her before but now that she was up close I could see how she really looked.

Her hair was obviously teal but it had lighter green at the bottom and her roots where blue. Her eyes were a very deep green with tinges of orange in them which I found strange. She was shorter than me and looked to be maybe 14 or 15. 'Hmm. How did she get caught up in this?'

She caught me looking at her and sneered. I sighed and looked back at Judas. "So shall we discuss the terms of my release?" I waited for an answer as the froze with dumb expressions on their faces. "What are you talking about? You aren't going anywhere." They seemed thoroughly confused. 'These dumb... Oh I swear they need some sense beaten into them... Let's try this again...' "I want to get back to my hotel. I need to keep my partner from spazzing. What can I do for you so you will let me free?" They were still staring at me. I guess they were used to people begging for their lives or something like that. I sighed and waited for them to unfreeze.

While talking to them I hadn't been idly sitting waiting for rescue. I had been working on untying the ropes around my wrists. At the same time I was looking them over hoping one of them had my keys. No such luck.

Finally Layan unfroze and managed to stutter out through her surprise, "U-uh Y-you aren't g-going a-anywhere...?" She asked it as a question. She apparently thought that I was gonna be the same as the rest. I felt the rope slip from my hands.

I sit lean forwards and put my hands on my knees, getting ready to stand up. Judas pushes me back into my seat with a dark look in his eye. I raised an eye brow but sat back. "Okay what deal do you have for me? Since I can't fight more than one or two of you, I have minimal chance of escaping alone. But I do have to get back to my muscle for brain partner or he will get sad and think I am upset at him again." I frown after saying this.

Both of them still look bewildered by my boldness, I mean, I had been knocked out, kidnapped, and tied up yet I was calmly talking to them as if I was making a business deal. Something I had learned from my father.

"Look. I am not the celestial queen. I am not a powerful wizard. I am still in training. I think we can agree that I do not fit the bill of the powerful, strong, beautiful, celestial queen." I looked back and forth between them both. They shrugged and Judas picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Where are we going?!" They stayed silent and the aura around the was grim. I pinched Judas. "I asked you a question. Answer it." I waited and heard "Whiny brat..." 'Another note to self on slapping this guy.' "Okay we are going to see Arisa. She'll decide if you are going to see our master or not." 'Master?' "You mean like a guild master?" I feel him nod his head. 'Okay. Lets go meet Arisa.'

**Hiya! Sorry for the short chapter today... I uploaded two though so that has to count for something!**

**Lucy: -clicks her tongue- You are getting lazy Fairy~**

**Fairy: Am not! I just... Oh it's late here and I have to get up early so I can be ready to go to Niagara! -pouts-**

**Natsu: -Looks between Lucy and Fairy- You two fighting is a rare sight...**

**Happy: Aye! They always get along!  
**

**Lucy: We aren't fighting -side hugs Fairy-**

**Fairy: -Hugs back- Yeah! She just thinks I should write more. But I already uploaded one chapter -whines the last part-**

**Natsu: Uhhh... How does it go... RIGHT! I'm all fired up now! Fairy does not own Fairy Tail but she owns this plot! And She wants to know I she should write a bit in my point of view! -smiles his trade mark grin- Please review and voice your opinion! I wanna have a say in what's going on! **

**Lucy: -Sighs and mutters- Hopeless... -grins secretly-**

**Fairy: Saw that Lucy! I hope you are-**

**Lucy: WHAT DID YOU SEE!**

**Fairy: Shh I'll tell you later! I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**


	8. That Scent

Do You Remember

** Hi hi~ So Thank so much for the nice feedback! A special shout out to AmutoMisui****! I decided to do a little P.O.V Natsu style action! I'm putting a pause on Ms. Lucy and I'm gonna see if I can do Natsu. I might be really bad though. I'm going to try anyways! You can let me know what you think.**

**Lucy: Don't worry Fairy! You'll do great I just know it.**

**Natsu: Yeah Fairy! Just do everything I say! I'm all fired up! -grins like the goof ball he is-**

**Fairy: Aww thanks guys! Happy will be really important in this part since he is Natsu's partner!**

**Happy: -flies at Fairy and hugs her- Waaaahaaaa Thank you Fairy!**

**Natsu & Lucy: Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail **

**The guild: GOOD!**

**Fairy: Soon Guys soon! I promise!**

**Guild: ...okay...**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_**dreaming**_

___flashback_

**Natsu's P.O.V**

While Happy was sleeping I was in the kitchen going through the fridge. 'Luce hasn't bought any food in sooooo loooooooong' I grunt in annoyance and kept searching. Lucy had forgiven me though. I was happy about that! She should have forgiven me though. I stood up with my arms full of food and thought back to what had happened.

_Happy had been investigating the area above for me when I had run into the goons. I wanted him too look to see if he could find any more of them._

_ "I__'m all fired up!" My fist caught fire and I charged at two of them. One was a girl the other was a guy. I don't care if it's a girl or a guy I thought because they are all going down! "Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" I went to slam my fist into the girl's side but she dodged it. As she jumped away I pulled up my foot and kicked her in the side. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" She flew backwards but at the last second she flipped and landed on her feet. "Lotus Blast!" A strange blackish light beamed towards me. I jumped out of the way and looked to where she was standing. I froze. There stood Lucy. Right where the other woman had been. "L-Luce?" She smirked and rushed at me only to change shape at the last second and cried "Ice Make Sword!" 'Wait what... I thought... Oh.. I think I get it! There must be more than one Lucy! And she used her version of the annoying twin thingies to make that Ice Prick! But... why is he fighting me when we have an enemy to fight already? Jeez Ice Princess must be pissed at me or something. Well whatever.' _

_She rushed at me and I countered by melting the blade with my "Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" that through her back and she hit the side of the house. Ellie was just beside the window. I had to get her out of here. "Ellie! Run! Go find Luce and stay with her!" I saw her disappear from the window and I refocused on the battle. _

_They weren't overly strong but their magic regenerated faster than my own. 'I used a big word! Luce will be so proud!' I hounded them as the taunted me. One was still lurking in the shadows the other two were busying me with their attacks. I was fighting back but I wasn't serious. I could smell something strange though. It was the scent of raspberries and chocolate._

_Just at that moment Lucy's scent mingled with the ones already here. 'Those bastards had better not hurt her. If they did I would destroy them!' I snarled and attacked again as greeny shifted into a familiar little girl. Wendy. I froze for half a second and then let out a might roar. The two I was fighting stopped and covered their ears. _

_I was almost out of magic when some random dude came up behind me and I smelled Lucy I on him. I turned around furious but he held his hands up and pointed to a determined looking Lucy. "I'm Allan of the eternal flame. I am Lucy's newest spirit." I tilted my head and crossed my arms and put on my thinking face. 'Hmmmmmmm... OHHHHHHH Lucy must have found a key! I get it I get it sorta...' He held out his hand to me which was in cased in flames. "Here you go." I gulped them down greedily. "Thanks. Now I'm ALL FIRED UP!" And we charged them. It was a short fight. As soon as I turn to high five Lucy I noticed she was gone. Alion shrugged. Or was it Allhen... Maybe... Algren? No... ALLAN! THAT'S WHAT IT IS. I grinned super wide and he raised an eye brow. I ignored the look and turn to see a shaking Ellie. _

_She was quivering with fear, her eyes wide. I felt my face harden and I walked over to her. I stop and helped her to her feet then pulled her into a reassuring hug. She was tense but the she relaxed and started to cry. I shook and cried as I held her tightly fearful of the sight she had seen._

_Finally she had cried herself dry and had fallen asleep against my chest. I thought for a second (It didn't hurt my head this time) then I picked her up in my arms and jumped through her window. I put her into her bed but she wouldn't let go of me. I felt pretty bad for her so I laid down beside her hoping in her sleep she would let me go._

Then I woke up the next morning in her bed. I had a bad feeling. When I saw Lucy, she smiled and looked happy. Except I know my Luce better than that. She was unhappy. She was hurt, sad and felt betrayed. She would smile at me but her eyes looked blank.. There was no emotion in them. They were dead.

I winced at the memory. "Happyyyyyy I have fiiishhhhh!" I felt a small bit of weight smack into my torso. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH !" I laughed and threw him the trout I had found in the fridge. "Thank you Natsuuuuu-munch!" He chomped down and ate greedily. I turned around and rummaged through the fridge until I found something I didn't know the name of but it looked appetizing. I chowed down and wandered back into the bedroom. I sat on the bed deciding on waiting for Lucy until she came out of the shower.

About 20 minutes passed and she still hadn't come out. I was starting to get impatient. I stood and went over to knock on the door. "Luceeeee are you almost doooone?" No answer. "Lucy? Are you there?" Still nothing. "LUCE ARE YOU OKAY!?" I smashed the door open and took a sniff. Her scent was faint and was over whelmed by another scent. Raspberries and chocolate. I growled under my breath and followed the scent out the window. I landed squarely on my feet and found the scent once again. I ran through the streets following it. Happy flew above me looking for her areal style.

After about ½ an hour of tracking I lost her scent but found the raspberry scent. I kicked down the door only to find I had followed the scent into a perfume shop. I walked over to the perfume stand with raspberry scented smells and asked Happy to go search around outside for a bottle. I sniffed around making sure I took in all the scents of the people who had visited this area. Then I went over to the counter and sniffed again to see which scent had walked out with the raspberry chocolate mixture.

Happy zoomed inside and smacked into me again. "I found one I found one!" He pulled on my arm and tugged me to where he had discovered the bottled scent. I leaned down and sniffed it. I smelled a different clearer scent of oranges and black coffee. I grinned darkly. "I'm coming for you Luce." I bolted off in the direction where I could smell it the strongest.

I ended up at a shack. I flung the doors open and saw it empty. I sniffed around and found a secret door. The orange stink was the strongest down there. I bolted down the stair, skipping four each time, and flew down the corridor. I stopped the door where the stench had led me and looked down. My bangs covered my eyes and I could feel myself heating up. Happy was right behind me quivering in anger. He had a dark blue aura around him that I rarely saw. There were the start of tears in his eyes which only proved to anger me further. My aura turned fiery and flames licked up my hands and arms.

I opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. I walked forward and under my feet I felt the ground almost shaking slightly like when Gramps was mad and as he walked it was like a giant was stomping around. Obviously it wasn't the same but I felt a rush of power and strength as I thought about Gramps, and the guild, and Happy. And finally, Lucy. I threw back my head and roared like the dragon I was, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads to face me.

I heard a soft whisper. It was quiet and frightened but happy. I heard it echo throughout the room and I raised my head. "Natsu..." I found her eyes and found tears streaking down her face. She was smiling though. A real smile. Like my Luce. I looked at her seeing the hidden fear behind a mask of calm. She told me once that she learned not to show her fear and I know that's what she had been doing the whole time she had been with them. She had put on a mask and hidden her fear.

"Hey Luce. No more crying kay?" She nodded, whipped her tears away and smiled wider than before. I turned to glare at her captures. "Give. Me. Back. My. Luce." I spat each word out through my teeth. Happy was trembling beside me, his tears replaced by a foul look of hatred. He was gritting his teeth together as well. "Happy. You know what to do."He nodded and landed on the ground. He put his wings away to recharge his magic so he could help us get away when I was finished with these guys.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared again as I ran at them. They stared with bulging eyes for a moment before the one holding Luce ran and the others turned to face me.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP."

**So... How bad did I do...? I know it took me a long time to do this... Sorry TT-TT**

**Natsu: Fairy you weirdo. **

**Lucy: I hope everyone likes it- hey! Since when is she a wacko -hugs Fairy- It's okay. I'm sure everything will turn out okay.**

**Fairy: Me too-OOF!**

**Happy: -flies into Fairy's chest- THANK YOUUUUUU FAIRRYYYY! **

**Fairy: -laughs slightly and hugs Lucy and Happy- Thanks Lucy you're welcome Happy. -motions for Natsu to join- **

**Natsu: -walks over and picks everyone up in a hug-**

**Lucy in a squished voice: Natsu... I.. can't breath...**

**Natsu: - puts everyone down and rubs the back of his head sheepishly- gomen...**

**Fairy: -raises an eye brow and smirks- oh I don't think it was because of the hug Natsu -says in a sing song voice-**

**Lucy: -blushes and hides her face- Shut up Fairy! **

**Fairy: -giggles- I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**

** P.S. Should I do the next one in Natsu's P.O.V or Lucy's? One is fighting and one is being carried away~ We shall see. Review and tell me what you want!**


	9. SURPRISE

Do You Remember

** Hi hi~ So thank you so much for the nice things you said crazygirl598! It's really nice to get confirmation that one's story is good. I also want to do my usual shout out to my friends who read this! Onyx, Toru, and Kana! You guys really know how to make a girl feel confident. And I guuuuuessssss I can add Jake in there too. Thanks for reading man! You guys make all this possible. You and my readers of course. Can't forget you awesome bunch. **

**Lucy: -pats Fairy on the back- Good job Fairy.**

**Natsu: Why does my chest feel so light?**

**Fairy: Natsu?**

**Lucy: -looks at Fairy- yes?**

**Fairy: -FP- Not again...**

**Happy: Fairy-chan does not own Fairy Tail**

**Fairy: Where did the chan come from o**.**O**

-Lucy-

I stared opened mouthed at the fading outline of Natsu as Judas, being the one carrying me, ran faster and further away from him. I want to scream but I can't seem to force it through my throat. It keeps getting caught up near my pallet. So basically I look like a fish out of water, gasping for air. 'Nice look for you Lucy...' I mentally sweat drop and started to plan. First things first. I shut my mouth.'There we go. Okay, next stage of the plan. Get away. Now how to go about doing this...' Suddenly an idea popped into my head. 'Ohhhh that's a good one. Maybe I should try hitting him... duh...' I arched my back and my neck then in one swift motion I brought my head down on his shoulder bone and his arm jerks and I fall from his grasp. I stand and start running but all I am thinking is 'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' So I am going in the exact same direction he was taking me. Judas is right behind me but I have become a pretty fast runner now so I have little trouble staying a few inches ahead. 'Good job Lucy! Achievement unlocked. You are now a great wuss. You can run fast. I am so lame. I seriously need to train more...'

I see two rooms on opposite sides of the corridor that I am running down. Just a few strides more and I can reach the one on the right. I hesitate and Judas slows down then I bolt past it and dash into the room on the left. And hastily slammed the door behind me, immediately leaning against it so he wouldn't be able to follow me in.

About 5 minutes passed and I had not yet felt any attempt, from Judas, to open the door. 'Strange. I'm sure he saw me go in here. Heck he was right behind me! I wonder what's stopping him...' While I was imagining scenarios of why Judas hadn't followed me in I took a minute to turn around and inspect the room I had burst into.

I looked around and my face contorted into an expression of surprise. I was in a bedroom. I walked forward a bit and I heard whimpering. I crept further into the room. The whimpering sound got clearer and slightly louder when I neared the bed. I looked over to see who was there.

It was a little girl. She couldn't be any older than 8. She was very tiny will white blonde hair and her forehead was wrinkled in frustration and confusion as she dreamed. She was shaking as well. I don't know whether if it was in fear or in anger.

I sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her hair to try and ease her sleep. I also began to sing a lullaby that I had often heard my mother sing my when I was little. She called it Eternity.

_Eternity (_Michael Bojesen _)_

_Find a stone that glistens, when you walk on the shore._

_One rolled throughout the ages by, the oceans mighty roar._

_Feel it with your fingers, with a grain of sand._

_Salted with the me'nries, of far off distant lands._

_Hide it in your pocket, where other eyes can't see._

_It's your piece of the ocean._

_And all eternity._

As I sang her face relaxed and her small frame ceased to quiver. A small smile had gently blessed her lips and her eyes fluttered as she began to wake. I kept lightly running my hands through her hair as she slowly opens her eyes and yawns. As I touch her hair again she seems to register that someone is near her and her eyes pop open. She turns slightly on her side to look at me. Her face relaxes once again and she settles into my lap and hums the tune of the song I had sang as she slept only moments ago. Then I heard her mumble something. I wasn't exactly sure I had heard her properly.

"I found you." I looked down at the small child confused but she looked as if she hadn't said a thing. I smiled softly and bent over her protectively. "What is your name little one?" She turned to face me again and spoke extremely soft. I had to strain my ears to hear her but I did.

"My name is Arisa. What's your name?" That name sounded familiar but I ignored the feeling and introduced myself. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you Arisa. How old are you?" She pursed her lips thinking for a moment then her face brightened. "I am 7 years old! How old are you L-Lucy?" I caught her stutter and she blushed slightly at her mistake. 'Kawai~' "I am 17! I am a whole 10 years older than you." I stopped and thought for a moment before speaking again. "What are you doing her little miss Arisa?" I tickled her side and she giggled then sat up and leaned against my shoulder.

"They told me I was here to find her." I froze for a second. 'Did Judas and his guild steal this little girl from her home? If they did they're dead.'

Arisa seemed to notice my anger and she looked up at me and tilted her head, indicating she was confused. I shook my head and decided on another question.. Or two... "Who brought you here? Who is it you need to find?" She scrunched her nose and stuck out her tongue while thinking. I laughed at her goofy face and she looked up at me again.

"It's nothing. You just made a funny face when I asked you those questions is all." I smiled wider and waited for my questions to be answered. She tapped her chin and thought about it. I waited patiently for her to respond but she never got the chance. Just then I heard a very tentative knock on the door. She jerked her head up and stared at the door. "Who is it?" He voice was totally different. It was calm and demanding.

"I-it's Judas ... M-may I c-come in?" I feel my eyes widen slightly in fear then return to normal. Arisa turns to look at me. I feel frozen in fear but I don't show it. She slowly looks back at the door. "Yes you may enter." I hear the door creak and foot steps shuffled closer to where we are seated.

He appears and his eyes dart around before focusing in on me. He raises an eye brow and shifts his gaze over to the child sitting beside me. "Is it her M'lady?" I swiveled around to stare at Arisa and just barely caught her nod.

"Okay hold up here! What are we talking about? Am I what? And Judas... Why are you calling Arisa M'lady?" I looked back and forth between the two of them waiting for at least _one_ of my questions to be answered. Judas looks hesitant and Arisa looks reluctant. I begin to feel left out and kinda hurt. Not sure why though.

Finally Judas speaks up. "Well... Arisa is the current," He put his hands in the air and does quotation marks, "Queen of the Cosmos." 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'

**And I will end it there my friends~ I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had an essay to write.. And two French presentations... And Geography homework... High school sucks...**

**Lucy: Well at least you got to go!**

**Fairy: Wanna trade places? Oh and I see you are back to normal...**

**Natsu: -hugs Lucy from behind- You aren't replacing anyone... My Luce. **

**Lucy: -blushes and nods- Yeah Levy helped us fix it.**

**Happy: I thought they really would be stuck like that forever...**

**Fairy: That would have been strange...**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Levy from the distance: FAIRY-CHAN! WHEN DO I GET TO BE IN THE STORYYYY!**

**Fairy:... In a few more chapters... We just have to get passed a few surprises... okay**

**Guild: HURRY UP ALREADY!**

**Fairy: -winces- okay okay alright already!**

**Fairy: I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~ Stay tuned for what happens next with our new character Arisa and our Blondie Lucy!**

**Lucy: Don't call me Blondie!**


	10. Confusion

Do You Remember

**Hi hi~ Firstly! I have shout outs. My usual ones to Ony, Toru, Kana, and Jake. Also two new ones for my reviewers Kaoroku, Ki05596, and aquasnowlou! (Btw next chapter = Natsu's P.O.V) Thanks to both of you! So I heard that you might be confused... hopefully this chapter will clear it all up. I promise that things will seem clearer... GOMEN -cries**

**Lucy: It's okay Fairy... You just need to work on the way you word stuff and.. yeah...**

**Natsu: I think it was okay... Just a bit confusing...**

**Fairy: That was the initial problem Natsu -sweat drops-**

**Happy: Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail... Thank heavens otherwise it would be so confusing.**

**Guild: AND WE WOULD NEVER BE IN IT.**

**Fairy: Gomen... I hope you enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

I looked back and forth between them both... I kept looking waiting for someone to say GOTCHYA! I kept waiting... STILL waiting... Okay I'm done waiting...

"HENH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" both of them covered their ears as I yelled. I stared at the two of them, a bewildered and shocked look frozen on my face. I slowly turned to face Arisa again and she smiled innocently. "So... You are the girl these guys have been chasing?" When I asked that she stopped smiling. Then she started laughing! 'What did I miss...?' She was holding her sides as the giggles shook her little body. I settled in to wait again.

She laughed for 4 minutes straight. That's not too long but when you consider the situation it was eternity. When she finally stopped she took a deep breath and looked at me. "No. I am the _current_ celestial queen. I am helping them find my heir who by the way is not related to me by blood. My heir is who I think will be the best wizard to rule over the celestial world. Oh! If you were wondering about my childish form it's because I am loosing power and my body can't sustain my divine form." And back to staring. 'This is too much to take in...' She looked at me waiting for my reaction. I glanced at Judas who looked absolutely serious.

"Uh... Well... Uh... Um..." I still have no clue how to respond. "W-what am I supposed to say...?" She smiled again and then closed her eyes, and furrowed her brow in concentration. I went back to waiting.

Her form flickered and I saw the woman who had been in my dreams only a short time ago. 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT... WHAAAAAT...' "Okay so you captured celestail wizards at random, invaded my dreams, had your boys capture me, all so you could- what? So I may seem very dumb but I _know _for a _fact_ that I am not the celestial queen nor am I celestial queen material. So why in the world am I here... To help you find her? To sing you a lullaby? What? I need to know so I can tell Natsu that there was no intention in hurting me... At least... I think there wasn't... There wasn't right?" I looked at them both and the nodded their heads to my last question confirming no harm would come to me.

Arisa opened her mouth and I heard the tune I had been singing to her while she had slept. I swayed gently to the music and when she finished she met my eyes and it felt like she was gazing into my freaking soul.

I felt a tug around the pit of my stomach and when I jerk at the sensation she smirked. "I told you. You are tied to me and the spirit world the same way I was." Then she frowns. "Odd... there is a very tight bond... Tell me... Have you been to the celestial world before?" I nodded and her face assumes a surprised expression. "No wonder your bond is so strong! You will make a fine queen." I put up my hands. "One teeny tiny itsy bitsy problem with that. I don't want to be queen. I ran away from the high style life to live my own way. I don't really want to go back." She just grinned from ear to ear. "You'll come back. I know you will. The position comes with power obviously and as I have heard you say, you believe yourself to be weak. So you will return."

I rolled my eyes and stood. "Can I go now?" Judas shifted his eyes to Arisa who nodded. I walked out the door and ran down the hallway. 'Okay. That didn't just happen. I will pretend it never did. And I will NOT ever bring it up with the others. That didn't make any sense. I am still freaking confused!'

'Okay confession time... I am _totally_ lost... I mean.. I know I went down a hallway but then I turned left... When running away did I turn left or was that just to get into the room... UGH I hate storming out and then getting lost... It kinda diminishes the drama that you cause.' I was dragging my feet as I walked down an unfamiliar hallway, when I bumped into the shoulder my least favorite person. The teal girl. I really don't care about her name. I have decided her nickname will be Tealia.

'Why now of all times.' "Hi there." glanced at me and I saw the remains of tears on her cheeks. She jerked away from my shoulder and continued walking. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. 'I am so going to regret this later...'

I ran after her and grabbed her hand. She went with me, no arguments. She seemed lifeless and blank. The last person I remember looking like that was myself when... 'Ah... I see... I think I can help with that.' I pulled her around a corner and sat down, taking her with me. I sat there with her beside me for a moment and then she burst into new tears. "I know... I know it hurts but I promise it gets better. Boys are so dumb." She collapsed into my lap and sobbed. I petted her head as I hummed the lullaby again hoping her shaking body will calm.

I go through the entire song twice. Finally on the third round she had begun to breath normally and her eyes were drooping with exhaustion. "You can sleep if you'd like." She looked up at me tiredly. "Why...? Why are you so nice? I teased you, taunted you, I even helped capture you. Yet... Here you are... Comforting me after I watched my crush admit to loving another girl." Her eyes were so sad... So broken... I picked her up an hugged her. She seemed stunned at first but then she slowly hugged me back. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Hugging for all the broken hearts. Then I heard her snore. I giggled then laid her back down on my lap and petted her gorgeous teal hair. "Tealia... I always wanted a little sister..." 'Wendy is like a little sister but she never really acts like a little sister considering she is a lot more powerful than I am...' I sweat dropped at the thought. 'Come to think of it... Most people in the guild are stronger than I am... I just hide behind my spirits... ' My head bowed in shame as I thought about it. I need to stop hiding and start confronting my fears and my opponents. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall thinking about how to get stronger.

I woke up about an hour later and Tealia was looking up at me. I smiled and she surprisingly smiled back. "You sleep well?" She nodded. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded again and I started to get up. "Common. You can come with me Tealia-" I froze. 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit.' I turned to see if she was pissed but was stunned to see her grinning. "I like that name. Can I keep it?" I chuckled. "Sure Tealia. Let's go look for my crazy teammate and maybe you can join our guild and you can be a part of team Natsu and we can go over missions and I can introduce you to Levy and Gajeel and Wendy and Erza and Gray and Carla and Happy!" I gained more and more speed as I continued on excitedly "And Cana and Laxus and Master and Mira and Elfman an-" She clapped a hand over my mouth howling with laughter. "Okay okay I get it! I will come with you guys. This place isn't my cup of tea anyways. Besides you are the nex-" It was my turn to stop her. "Don't say it. I don't want to remember." She nodded and I moved my hand. "Common lets go!" I tugged on her hand and we started running in a random direction. She followed behind shaking her head.

I was panting and so was Tealia but we had finally reached where I had last seen Natsu. Suddenly a bundle of blue fur smacked into me and I almost fell over. "Lushyyy! You gotta come quick!" Happy flew up and dashed to the right where I assume the fight had ended up. I was still pulling Tealia behind me as I ran and Happy was yelling at me to hurry up so I ran faster. We turned a corner and I stopped in my tracks.

There was Natsu. Standing over the two people he had been fighting with a darkened aura surrounding his being. "N-Natsu? A-are you okay?" He turned towards me as I stuttered out my question. 'What is going on _NOW?'_

** Hi hi! So I know this chapter isn't amazing or long but I wanted to update today and yeah... It's kind of repetitive but I still hope you like it enough to keep reading!**

**Lucy: -pats Fairy's head- Aw it's okay! I got a new friend!**

**Tealia: Yeah me too! Btw I am actually a very good person but Fairy asked me to play the evil part -blushes- gomen minna~**

**Fairy & Lucy: KAWAIIIII -GLOMPS-**

**Tealia: -hugs back and giggles-**

**Natsu: -pouts- hmph..**

**The three girls and Happy: -snickering and whispering-**

**Lucy: Mmhmm! **

**Girls and Happy: -glomp Natsu and tickle him- HAHAHAHA**

**Natsu: Gahahahahahahahahahahah! Lemme gooo!**

**All: I hope you enjoy our little Fairy Tail~**

**Guild: Three chapters people... three chapter... -eyes twitch-**


	11. I FORGOT TO TELL CHU

** Hi hi~ So I actually forgot to include this in my last A/N... but my little sister is writing a fanfic... I try and help her with it but it's hard because we write differently. But I would suggest you give it a try and it will make her happy~ She is puppiesplace and her story is called The Island. Please review and pretty pretty please all nice things to my 11 year old sister... She is trying her best and doing amazing. Love you all thank you so much! Next chapter soon!**


	12. A Semi-Familiar Voice

Do You Remember?

**Hi hi~ So I decided today I would shout out too **_**all**_** my followers! Starting with, of course, Kana, Toru, Ony(Who is btw OnyxKnightShade5692! She writes awesome fanfics too!), and Jake. Now to add the other followers. For starters there is Crazygirl598, AlexMegumi29, Kaoroku Hanami, Ki05596, Mayiene, ReaperGirl204, Sissy bear 3000, TheCorrosiveWolf, izzyrawr, and lucystars! Thank you all so much for staying with me through this whole journey! I means so much to me -tears up a bit-**

**Lucy: aww Fairy don't cry~ -hugs- **

**Fairy: I'm just... so... happy! **

**Happy: You called?**

**Fairy: Hug me Happy! -holds out her arms one wrapped around Lucy and one waiting for Happy and...- Natsu come over here you goof!**

**Natsu & Happy: AYE! -huggles Fairy and Lucy-**

**Fairy: -smiles then whispers in Natsu's ear and then in Lucy's-**

**Lucy and Natsu: -blushing beat red yell- WHAT! ONY-CHAN SAID THAT?! **

**Fairy: -nods and grins- Look in the comments~ Oh and Natsu! **

**Natsu: Eh?**

**Fairy: Can you help me with this chappie pwease?**

**Natsu: Of course! I need to make sure I look strong since I am -flexes muscles as he brags-**

**Fairy and Lucy: -roll their eyes- Enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

**(Side note: There is not so pretty language in this chapter)**

_Just after I found Lucy_

I watched one of the men run with Lucy slung carelessly over is shoulder. I growled. "LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I roared at the top of my lungs and started to run forward when a beam of light came rushing at me and I just barely got out of the way. It seared the end of my scarf. I stared at it then whipped my head in the direction the beam had originated. "Hey! Careful of the scarf you bastard!" A man with watery blue coloured hair and yellow eyes that contrasted 'God Lucy is rubbing off on me...' smirked at my enraged face and I sent him a burning glare. I turned to face him full on and I saw he was missing an arm. I raised an eye brow. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? Yo you! Why do you only have one arm?" I scratched my head and his face contorted into an expression of disbelief at my question. Happy flew down by my ear and whispered in my ear, " Natsu... It's not nice to ask people stuff like that." I rolled my eyes at his scolding and turned back to ol' one arm guy and grinned curiously. "So? What happened?" He sighed and began to tell his tail.

"And that's how I lose my arm." I tuned back in when he said this. "Eh? What happened?" He looked at me in exasperation. "But.. I just did! Where you not listening?" "Nope." His face twisted into a dark look. "I just told you my life story after you pestered me for it and you DIDN'T. EVEN. LISTEN?!" Now he sounded good and pissed off. I was looking at him with a goofy grin. He cast his look downward at this, then slowly and deliberately he raised his only arm which was his... 'Left? No His right!... Uh... I dunno!" it was his arm r-reg-regar-reguard-regardless... regardless! It was his arm regardless. The palm of his hand was facing me. 'Oh I don't know his name!' "Oi! What's your name?" His face tells me he just mentally face-palmed in his head. "Hashima. My name is Orin Hashima. Now can I kill you?" The sarcasm that dripped from his voice reminded me of that Ice Prick. 'RAH!' "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

_Gray's P.O.V_

"AAACHOOO!" I shook my head and glared at the open air. 'That flame brain is gossiping about me again, I just know it!' I whipped my head to the left and saw Juvia staring at me from behind a pole. I quickly turned back around, a tiny blush spread across my cheeks but I kept my expression blank. 'Maybe I should... No. No. No. No. I should definitely not do that.' I look to the right and there was Erza. Eating her cake. Her strawberry cake. Which was about to be crushed by Wakaba as he and Macao fought over who won their card game. Cana was drinking from the barrel again.. although... when was she not...? There was Lisanna and Mirajane. Mira was behind the bar giggling at her sister who looked a tiny bit like she was blushing. I saw Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen sitting with Laxus but Evergreen kept throwing glances at a staring Elfman who was sitting with Cana. Master was sitting on the edge of the upper balcony and I was sitting eating with Levy, Droy and Jet. Wendy and Gajeel had left on a mission and Levy had gotten back the day after they left. She had been all happy until she heard that both Lucy and Gajeel were absent from the guild.

Suddenly I saw fingers on my arm. I turned to see a little blonde haired girl standing next to me. "Oh hey Mavis." She smiled a bit and whispered quietly, "I think you should talk to Juvia. She gets very sad and lonely when you shun and ignore her.I know you like her."

'Shit... She caught me...'

_Natsu's P.O.V_

I had already beat off Organ or whatever his name was... 'Orin... I think...' So I was stomping around trying to find Luce. Happy told me to shut up a while ago when I was yelling cause it might attract more of the enemy. I growled at him but shut it cause he was kinda right even though I would never admit it out loud.

'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! We have been walking around foreeeeever now! Where is Luce?' I had a grim expression plastered on my face as I walked up and down the halls.

I heard a noise coming from one of the rooms... It was Lucy singing! I ran to the door and was about to smash it down like I would usually do when another voice sounded into my ear. It was almost like Luce's but at the same time not Luce's. The voice entranced me and I walked back to where my former opponents in a drunken stupor. I stood over them, particularly Orin.

I know I was looking down on him. I know I should be able to see him but I couldn't. Everything was fuzzy and my head was pounding like crazy. I felt pressure inside my head. It felt like a sharp object was prodding at my brain. With my last bit of consciousness I told Happy to go and get Lucy. Then I blacked out.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

'So here I am again. Looking at yet _another _problem.' Natsu's eyes had changed. His handsome face wasmarred by rage and jealousy and he was staring right at me. 'Did I really just think handsome... -.-' I did...'Anyways... So I have Tealia behind me, Happy freaking out in front of me, Natsu going all weird and haywire... Aaaaaaaand we need to get back to our goddamn mission! For heaven sakes! We never seem to b able catch a break round here.'

**So... Sorry this is late... I am just so bad at Natsu's P.O.V and fight scenes so I tried to skip over that with a bit of humour from Gray-san... Sorry if it wasn't great... I will spend more time on the next chapter. I promissssse! Gomen -bows head in shame-**

**Lucy: Fairy... Why in the world did you make me the celestial queen... -sweat drops-**

**Fairy: You're asking me this **_**now**_**? -fp-**

**Gray: Finally. In. The. Story. **

**Natsu: Who cares about you Ice Princess? -sneers-**

**Gray: What did you say Sulfur Breath?**

**Fairy: Oh shut up will you! -unamused death glare-**

**Gray and Natsu: Aye ma'am**

**Erza: Hey... That's my job...**

**Fairy: Sorry... I have two friends (Jake and Kaze) Who do the same thing...**

**Lucy: -giggles- I feel your pain.**

**Erza: -sighs- I was barely in this one but as least I was in it. And I was eating cake! -drools then looks at Fairy- I will get more cake in the chapters to come right?**

**Fairy: Uh... sure..?**

**Happy: So the guild is halfway appeased but Fairy is really going to have to include them soon otherwise they will barge in...**

**Fairy: -scratches the back of her head, and awkward smile on her face- Eh heh... I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**

** -Fairy~**


	13. Awaken?

** Do You Remember**

**Hi hi~ So I know the last chapter wasn't great.. I was just trying to update before I had to start my big French project. So here is a chapter... I hope it's okay~ **

**Erza: Am I in this one?**

**Fairy: -purses her lips while thinking- I'm not positive... I know it's in Lu-chan's perspective.**

**Lucy: Heehee Fae-chan~ Thank you!**

**Levy: Hey! -mumbles- Who said you could call her Lu-chan?**

**Lucy & Fairy: -huggle Levy- Aww I'm sorry Levy-chan.**

**Levy: -tries to stay mad but huggles back- It's okay I give you permission~**

**Fairy: Okay we better get on with the story! I will try to make thi chapter muuuch better than the last one**

**Natsu & Happy: Enjoy our little Fairy Tail~ **

**Fairy: HEY THAT'S MY LINE YOU GUYS -chases after a giggling Natsu and Happy-**

_Lucy's Perspective_

I stared at Natsu. 'Oh boy... What made him upset this time around?' I rolled my eyes and walked over to Mr. Pissy and Brutish. "Yo Natsu. You okay?" His gaze had never left mine so he was staring at me while he nodded. "Can you speak?" Finally I think he had calmed down a bit and relaxed his posture. "Yeah sorry. I went overboard." 'WHOA! HOLY SHIT!' SINCE WHEN DOES NATSU ADMIT TO GOING OVERBOARD?!' I kept my composure and faked a laugh lightly. 'Good thing I can act...' I stopped and smiled. "I see. Yes you went a bit overboard but at least no one's dead." I leaned in closer. "There is no one dead..._ Right?'_ He quickly nodded his head once again and made his way over to Happy. He was chatting with him when I felt a sharp painful tug in my gut. I groaned quietly and fell to my knees silently. 'What the hell?!' I ended up on my side curled into a ball. 'What is this?' The last thing I saw was Tealia running to my side and a cold, dead smile on Natsu's face.

"_Lucy. Lucy honey it's time to awaken. Lucy you have to wake up. You must come out of your shell. Awaken and be who you are meant to be my darling. Lucy you must wake up." 'Dreaming?' My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. The world was rainbow and swirling. 'Yes dreaming.' I saw a figure in the distance. "Who are you?" I called out louder than I expected and it echoed. "Lucy wake up. Return and become who you are meant to be." 'Oh for Mavis sake-' "Who are you?" I listened for a reply. "Lucy you know who I am." 'No... She couldn't be... She is not allowed to be.' I narrowed my already half closed eyes then cursed myself for being an idiot and popped them open fully. She was there. I was right and I was wrong. It is her. "Mom? Is that you? Like for real?" I raised a skeptical eye brow. She took one look at my face and let out a beautiful laugh. A familiar laugh. A laugh like the soft tinkling of bells. I felt something warm slide down my right cheek. Then the left. I was crying. I reached up and rubbed my right cheek and stared at her. She stared back and we stayed like that for a while. I slowly stood and ran to her. While running I noticed that my stomach no longer hurt and my necklace was heavier. _

_ I flung myself into her arms and she laughed loudly again and hugged me tightly. "Moma I miss you." Her smile saddened slightly and she squeezed me again. "I know baby I know. I am always with you in your heart I promise." I looked up at her then buried my face in her shoulder. "But why did you have to die?" I took a deep breath to keep from sobbing. I felt something fall on head. I looked up at her once more only to find tears of her own pouring out of her eyes. I stretched out my hand and wiped them away. "Hey it's okay mom. I love you no matter what!" She grinned through her tears. "I love you too baby girl. Now," She got serious all o a sudden, "you have to awaken!" I blinked at her forceful tone. "What do you mean awaken mama?" She stared down as if confused that I didn't know what she meant. "You are a queen my dear of two worlds. Now awaken and take your rightful place among the races of this world." I sweat dropped. "Mama what in Mavis's name are you talking about?" She shook with laughter. "You were always so gullible! But seriously. You need to accept who you are already and stop denying it." I just stared for a moment before rubbing my temples. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" _

_ At that moment I heard another voice calling out to me. It sounded worried and frantic. Familiar too. I wonder who it co- TEALIA! That's who it is. "Lu-chan! Wake up!" 'That sounds almost like... Levy...? What is she doing here?' "Lucy. Wake up." That bluntly sounded like Erza. "Lucy! Man up and wake up!" Aaaand there is Elfman... "Lucy dear. Common I have a strawberry milkshake already for you." Okay I'm waking up now... No need for anymore people to say that... _

_Back in Reality_

I opened my eyes and groaned. "Ew light..." I sat up and looked around. I noticed that I was in the guild's infirmary... 'When did I get here...?' Levy-chan was sleeping beside my bed to the right on Gajeels shoulder. 'Kawaiiiiii! They must have fallen asleep without knowing!' I looked to my left and saw Natsu sleeping with his head (which had a Happy on it) on his arms which were balanced on the edge of my bed. He looked funny though. Paler. More fragile. I quietly reached out my hand and brushed it lightly. He shivered under my fingers but a small smile broke out on his face. This smile made me shiver in return. The smile was all wrong for Natsu's face... He should have his trademark sunny grin on or his soft gentle caring smile. Not this strange twisted thing that looked like it was forced onto his face.

Then the most important thought crossed my mind. 'SHITTTTT WHAT ABOUT ELLIE?! AND SORAN?! WHAT ABOUT HIM?! WHY AM I BACK HERE AND NOT JUST RESTING IN THE HOTEL?!' I shook Natsu awake and then Levy and Gajeel. "Guys! wake up!" They all woke at the same time. "GUYS! WHY ARE NATSU AND I BACK AT THE GUILD HALL?!" They all jumped back at my volume.

Natsu was the first to speak up. "Lucy... You have been out cold for the past 4 days... We had to leave because the doctor there said your fever was rising. Wendy is a healer so she fixed you up." I took in everything he said. First. He sounded like a normal person. Second. He didn't call me Luce. Third. He didn't ask if I was okay. Natsu always asks even when he is overly dense. 'Something is off about him... I'll have to check to make sure he is okay later on... Right now...' I threw off the covers and hoped off the bed. "Lucy where you going?" 'Second time he didn't call me Luce...' I turn to look at him and force a grin onto my face. "I'm going down to get the strawberry milkshake I hear was made for me while I was... asleep..." I swiveled around and clomped down the stairs and over to Mira at the bar. She looked up and absolutely beamed when she saw me. She ran around to the outside of the bar and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Hey Mira." She hugged tighter. "We were so worried." She pulled back and stared me down, a stern look on her face. "Don't you ever do that again!" She then smiled again. "Lemme guess... Strawberry milkshake?" I nodded grinning easily. "Yes please!"

She had my shake done in a second and she slide it down to where I was sitting. I caught it without looking, having practiced a lot. I took a sip and almost threw up. 'UGH! What's the matter with me? I love strawberry milkshakes.' I stood up and wandered outside unseen.

I walked down the streets feeling very lightheaded and weird. Like I wasn't connected to my own body. Which is totally weird cause as I walked people stared. Like I was crazy or something.

I drifted down to my apartment and realized I hadn't paid rent... 'Crap...' I looked down at myself and gasped slightly. I was wearing an infirmary gown... 'Damnit Lucy... You can be so brain dead sometimes...' I quickly ran back to the guild and sat down here I was before I had gotten up. When I looked around everyone seemed frozen... 'Okay totally weird...' I glanced around and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened the again everything was back to normal... 'The hell...?' I blinked again and nothing changed. Lisanna was sitting with Mira and chatting. Gray was talking to Erza. Juvia was stalking Gray. Laxus was sitting with his team, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed. Elfman was talking with Cana about being man, and so on and so forth. 'Huh... Maybe it was just my imagination...' I went to take another sip and gagged again.

About an hour later I was in my room after a nice shower and paying my landlady. I flopped down on my bed and felt the sharp tug in my gut again. I groaned and turned over on my back only to find a pink haired boy sleeping next to me. 'How had I not heard him in my room earlier? Or seen him when I went to climb into my bed...?' Oh well. Tomorrow is another day. Another day and another adventure. Maybe I will get to see Soran again!

_Dream_

_ "Lucy. You have to awaken" 'OH NOT AGAIN! It's the same thing as before!' But it wasn't... This time I heard a deep growl "Lucy. AWAKEN!" My body felt like it was on fire at the moment! 'What in Mavis's name is happening?!'_

** Hi hi! Sorry for disappearing but I had a French thingy~ Well This one I hope makes up for the last one.**

**Guild: FINALLY IN IT! WHOO HOO**

**Fairy: Well I have to sleep now... Good night Minna!**

**Guild: Night!**

**Fairy: Hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**


	14. Lost and Found

Do You Remember?

** Hi hi~ So I got a suggestion in my reviews from emilyandteddy! So I'm going to do my best! I won't tell you now cause I don't want to ruin the surprise but I won't do the whole chapter in one P.O.V. Since Lu-chan is at the guild I am going to try and do more than one and **_**not**_** fail miserably this time. (Btw this is a little filler type one so the next chapter will be more on the dream)**

**Mira: You should do some from my point!**

**Fairy: Shhh Mira -fearfully shushes the girl.- If you say it too loud the whole guild will hear and demand I do it in their perspectives...**

**Lucy: You could try doing it in Normal P.O.V...**

**Fairy: That doesn't always work for me... maybe at some point.**

**Natsu & Happy: Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail even though her name is Fairy... -both look confused-**

**Fairy: -fp- I hope you enjoy my little Fairy Tail...~**

_Master Makarov's Perspective_

I was sitting and laughing as Cana moved onto her 13 barrel of beer for today. The whole guild seemed happy! My children surrounded me with smiles lighting up their faces. All except Natsu and Lucy. Ever since they had come back Lucy had seemed distant and Natsu had seemed almost... Cold... I felt a shiver run up my spine. What was plaguing my thoughts the most was the news I had heard at the guild master's meeting the other day. The mission Lucy and Natsu had taken on was more dangerous than originally assessed. There were many dark things lurking in the shadows at the time. Things more ghastly than this guild has ever faced. I scanned the guild hall, looking at each one of the brats. Everyone was safe and sound since Gajeel and Wendy had recently returned from their mission and Lucy, Natsu, and Happy from theirs. 'But what will happen to my precious children when this foe comes into the light?'

_Possessor's Perspective (The one who is possessing Natsu)_

'Plans are going perfectly. I was able to copy her voice well enough for the boy to follow me and with him in my possession she will surely come to us willingly. Now I just have fully possess him which has proved to be more difficult than I originally thought it would be. He is pushing against me for control.' I felt another push against my mind from him. I lost control and concentration. 'I will give it a rest for a few minutes. He won't be in totally control but I won't be either. I just need to open _my_ eyes for a second.'

My lids fluttered and lifted so I could see, once again, parshly in my own body. I gazed at my surroundings taking in the room for the 100th time. 'Mirror, mirror, mirror.' The entire room was made of mirrors. The reflections bounced around creating a confusing scene that would surely drive most to insanity, seeing as you can't find the door unless you calm down and look at a certain angle. I myself was in there for 5 months for training and now so I can be re-united with my real self.

I shifted uncomfortably and uncrossed my legs, which had gone numb, and tugged at my golden blonde hair then turned to look in the mirror. 'Blonde hair? Check. Big boobs? Check. Cute smile? Check. The only difference is our eyes. Mine are a crystal white blue while her's are a rich chocolate brown.' I leaned back on my hands and tilted my head to the reflecting ceiling. 'I hope I can return soon. Mother said that _she_ would have need of me soon. That I would be needed by _her_. I wonder when the time will come.'

I then fixed my posture and sat up straight with my legs crossed and shut my eyes tightly. 'Now to repossess.' I concentrated on the task I had set myself up with and pushed at his mind again using my own. I felt a push back. I pushed harder. Same thing. I rolled my eyes internally and started singing which calmed him down profoundly and I was able to once again regain control of his conscious mind. 'A few more days perhaps and I will have total hold over him. I hope.

_Possesser in Natsu's body_

I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't yet in control I was inside his very blank mind _"Watch what you say!" _Ah! When can I completely control this flames for brains idiot?' _"I heard that!" _I rolled my eyes. _"Yeah well whatchya gonna do bout it?" _I heard an unmistakable growl that belonged to him. 'I wonder if I can do his magic in his body or only my own... I'll have to test it out later on!' _"Like hell you will! If you don't know how to use my magic how will you protect Luce... and Happy and Erza and Gray?!" _I took notice of the pause... 'Hmmm so she is veeeery close to him... Innnnteresssting.' I smirked evily and I could physically feel his shudder. _" I do do I? Well don't you worry your pretty pink head-" "OI!" "-cause I'll look after them I swear." _I thought about her as I said this. After all, what use would I have in this life if she died. I only truly exist to return to her. _"I will watch over the ones you care for. No need to worry I will separate myself soon enough. I shan't need this body in the times to come. Just you wait Dragneel. You'll see._

_Lucy's P.O.V_

Okay so most things are normal. I approached Erza to ask about her date. As I expected she blushed so red her hair paled in comparison. Her face was absolutely steaming and she must have stuttered over every word until she finally finished her story. Guess you she had gone out with! JELLAL! 'I totally shipped them even before this! XD' Then I asked Gray about Juvia and his face light up like a red Christmas light. I went over and chatted with Lisanna and Mira while sipping at a strawberry milkshake which tasted fine now. I know that Lisanna has a thing for Natsu but that is none of my business. While Mira on the other hand seemed to be glancing at tall, smart, and green-haired Freed. I giggled to myself drawing the attention of both girls who had puzzled looks on their faces. I took my straw out of my shake, drew a heart and, winking at Mira, put the initials M + F = Love. She flipped and her temperature rose to about 100 degrees. Lisanna laughed until I put the initials L + N or B = Love next to it. She blushed and glanced at B while I noticed Natsu wasn't in here making noise or starting fights. I looked around the guild but he was no where in sight. 'Hmm maybe he is sleeping... Or eating... Though he usually comes to the guild pretty early... I'll go check around for him.'

About 15 minutes of walking around town I decided he wasn't in any of the normal areas and went to search a bit off road. I was around the outskirts of the city strolling around and peeking my head in restaurants to see if Natsu might be in one of them. But he wasn't. He wasn't anywhere.

Finally I was feeling like giving up when I saw a familiar glint in the dirt on the ground. I stared at it. 'That couldn't be.. Is it..?' I bent down at the waist and scooped it up and gasped in shock. 'ANOTHER KEY! What is up with me these days! Like three unknown keys in like a week. I must be having awesome luck!' I hugged the key to my chest and then kissed it. 'Okay. Should I open the gate now... Or should I do it later... Hmmmmmm...' I twirled it around in my fingers debating between my two choices. 'I could do it now and make the contract and keep looking for Natsu, oooor I could wait and make sure to have the time to ask about these foreign spirits... I'll wait until later!' I hooked the key onto my belt and patted it before looking up and catching a glimpse of red eyes. "Oh hey Gajeel! How have you been?" And from the shadows out walked a sullen Gajeel. I waved and he grunted his greeting. "Have you been to see Levy yet?" He turned away but not before I saw those tan cheeks redden. 'Man everyone in the guild is falling in love... Makes me wonder if I should start looking for a boyfriend... Well anyways...' He was nodding and I raised an eye brow at the back of his head. 'He never has talked much.' "Okay well I'm heading back to the guild!" I waved and he grunted again. "Tell me if you see Natsu!" I am pretty sure I heard a "Geehee" as I left.

It's now late afternoon and I still hadn't seen Natsu. I kept telling myself that everything was okay. That he was just goofing around somewhere. 'I mean he is Natsu...' I rubbed my shoulders. 'I wanted to show him my new keys too...' I shrugged to myself and walked into my apartment.

'THIS IS WHERE I SHOULD HAVE LOOKED FIRST!' There was Natsu snoozing on my bed. I stared at him snuggling my pillow and Happy laying at the end of my bed. I smiled softly and crawled in beside them under the covers and passed out as soon as my head hit the other pillow.

**So... Yeah I tried. But It's not amazing... -sighs- I am going to try and do better but I was sooo busy! We have like a billion things going on at school and outside of school -knocks head against the wall- So tired...**

**Lucy: Stop complaining...**

**Natsu: -looks confused- So who is possessing me?**

**Tealia: Where in the world am I?**

**Fairy: All questions will be answered next time. If y'all have questions -looking at the readers- Then review~**

**All: see you next time! **

**Fairy: Hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**


	15. Dreams

Do You Remember?

**Hi hi~ So my last chapter was just a filler. So it is irrelevant to the story so it doesn't effect much other than now you have more of an idea of who is possessing Natsu. This chapter it's right back to where I left off in chapter 13.**

**Lucy: Gahh Fairy! Why waste your time writing something that doesn't mean anything to the story?!**

**Fairy: -hangs head- I was just... So busy... And I thought they would want to get a clue about Natsu's possession. -looks at you guys for help-**

**Natsu: Fairy, when are you going to tell them the person possessing me is-MMMPH **

**Fairy: -holding hand over Natsu's big mouth- Don't listen to him~ He has no clue what he is talking about..**

**Lucy: -mumbles- Lies...**

**Fairy: -glares then looks back- Enjoy the real little Fairy Tail~**

_Dream_

_ I looked around, and saw my mother off in the distance beside another HUGE person. I jumped up and ran over, crashing into her arms and squishing her in a hug. "MOM! I missed you!" I felt her arms wrap around me and squeeze back. "I know honey. But everything is okay." I felt her body move and I looked up to see what she was doing. She was looking up at the great being beside her. 'Who is...' "OH MY MAVIS!" It's the spirit king... But that doesn't make any sense! The queen used that form as an alias. I heard a chuckle and was drawn back from my jumbled thoughts. He was looking down. AT ME._

_ "Human girl. It has been a long time my dear friend." He smiled wide underneath his huge mustache. I grinned back. "Hey mustache how've you been?" He laughed at my nickname. "I have been well human girl. How have my old friends been?" I softened. "They have been very happy. Now if you don't mind me asking... Why are you here? I mean I always thought that you were really the queen and she disguised herself as you for safety." His smile vanished. "You see friend, I am not the ruler of the celestial world. Only the celestial spirits. Celestial world magic is a whole other thing. The queen can teach it to you. Oh and that whole spool about not choosing someone related to her was a lie." I sighed half in relief and half in something else... maybe a small bit of disappointment. "So I'm __**not**__ to be the celestial queen then." He gave a confused look then seemed to understand my meaning. "No no dear one. You are still to be queen I was simply stating that you are of relations to her." I just stood there for a second. I was trying to get the information through my incredibly thick skull. "Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! What do you mean?!" Ah there we go. I got it in there. 'Oh great what else could go wrong? I mean now I would have to keep that damn secret and my family... They are the hardest people to lie to. They- No we. We always protect our own. I am no different. I will protect them to the death and beyond. Just like they did for me more times than I can count.'_

_ I was brought out of my thoughts by mustache clearing his throat. I looked up at him. "Friend. The reason I have come here is because I grow old and weak, I need a new heir." I waited for him to continue but apparently he wasn't going to. "So.. what? You want me to help you find one or...?" 'Please don't let this be what I think it is...' He seemed uncomfortable. "No... I wanted you to take over." 'OH FOR MAVIS SAKE ANOTHER ONE?!' "No no no no no. I will not I will not!" My mother hugged me. "Lucy... I'm sorry but it's not really a request." I looked up bewildered. I waited for her explanation._

_ "You see, a long time ago when your father and I hadn't met I was dying. I was afraid and my mother was praying to every force beyond the human kind she could think of. I was on my last legs when the celestial spirit king and the celestial queen appeared. She told my mother that the herself and the king would make me well for a time but in return I was to give them something. The queen explained that she had recently dreamed of her death and the spirit king of his it was a prophesy that would soon come into play. They were trying to find the savior. They needed an heir but this time they wanted someone who could rule over both positions alone sine that perwson would be that of the prophesy. The two of them traveled far and wide looking for a suitable person. They found none. But when they happened upon us, the queen was struck with a vision. She saw their savior. She saw you. So they healed me so I could live my life and fall in love and have my child. But I was to to forget it ever happened. In death I remembered. On my death bed I looked down at you as I remembered and I saw you, a crown atop your head and your friends at your side, celestial and mages alike. I promised you to them. They don't own you but you must do this. YOU MUST. Otherwise the celestial world will diminish and your friends will die and the world will be thrown into chaos. Cheesy I know but every word of it is true." I stood shocked at my mother's story. Like I said I have a thick skull... "Mom... I I don't know what to say..." I stopped talking and shifted on my feet silently. "Just say yes Lucy. Just make this easier and say yes. You don't have to tell anyone but you will learn amazing magics that can be used to protect your friends. It will not start immediately so you'll be fine for keeping it a secret. So just say yes." I had basically gone into shock. I was too disoriented to know what I was doing. I think I may have nodded. She smiled and sighed relieved._

_ Suddenly I heard my name called from a familiar voice. Natsu. I went to close my eyes so I could awaken when I my mother called out one more thing. "Someone is waiting to return to you Lucy. You had better find her fast." And I awoke._

_In The Waking World_

My eyes fluttered open and I glanced around. "Lucy?" My eyes came to rest on a salmon haired boy. "Hey Natsu." 'Still not calling me Luce.' I noticed Happy wasn't on the bed in his usual place. "Yo Natsu, where is Happy?" He looked around the room and shrugged. "Happy?! Where are youuuu?!" The flap of wings echoed through the hall and a big ball of fur came barreling in and smacked into my chest. I fell back into Natsu's lap with Happy hugged me. "Hey Happy!" I looked down and saw tears in his eyes. "What's the matter Happy?" He made that kitty face of his. "Lushy... You have... NO FOOOOOOOOD! WAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" I sweat dropped. "Happy I can buy food..." He brightened up right away. "Will you go now?! Please Lushy I'm hungry!" I sighed and got up out of my bed which seemed to be calling me. "Just. This. Once. I will do this for you. Just this once. You two wait on the bed while I shower and get dressed." Natsu and Happy both did a little dance which made me think twice about how I had thought Natsu was acting strangely.

I grabbed my towel and my clothes then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 'Tonight I am having a nice relaxing soak in the tub...' I smiled to myself at the thought. I undressed and hopped in the shower letting the water cascade over me. 'Mmmm feels nice.' I stood there for a second longer before I started washing up.

When I got out and dry I picked up my chosen outfit. I just picked out my normal blue cut off shirt which had a golden Fairy Tail insignia and peeked up under my chest, with my short blue ruffle skirt, knee socks, red wrist cuffs with a yellow line in the middle, and my brown leather belt for my whip and keys. I opened my bathroom draw and pulled out one of my bows. I grabbed a pink one and tied up a section of my hair on the right side. I looked in the mirror and nodded. My feet carried me out of the bathroom at a skip. "I'm going to get food! No one move or no one gets any." I waved knowing they could see me even though I didn't turn back. "See you in a little while!" And I stepped out.

In around an hour later I had gotten all I had needed. I possessed enough money just to buy this. While walking I remembered something. I let my hand slip down to my key ring. It's there. I pulled the ring off the hook and looked at the key I had found.

It was crystal like the others this one had a different design. It had three swirls. One at the top and two at the bottom. Like a pyramid but none of the swirls were touching. It was so intricate and enticing. 'When I get home I will open the gate and make a contract if it's okay with the spirit of course.' Then another thought popped into my head. The dream I had last night. I thought about it trying to remember what exactly had happened.

'My mother was there... So was Mustache... I heard a story... I learned about a prophesy... I was told I was a... Something... A something... I can't recall what it was... Was it something important? Probably... Oh well. I'll figure it out at some point.'

I started walking in the direction of home, balancing on the ledge near the water like I always did. "You be careful now Ms. Lucy! Wouldn't want you falling off now would we?" I turned and grinned at the smiling man in his boat. I waved, "Thank you! I'll be careful!" I turned back and continued home. I get to see Tealia tomorrow! I had been told she was going through a few things with the council before she could join Fairy Tail because of her past. Other than that, nothing interesting was going on at the moment but I has a sinking feeling in my gut that things in Fairy Tail were about to get more difficult than ever before.

**So... This was to make up for the weird, out of context chapter I wrote earlier on. This one is full of surprises and I think I can come up with a few more before I end this story. I don't think there will be any character deaths but I will warn you if there are so if you see it grab a box of tissues. Also review and tell me what you want to see. I will do my best to please! Lucy was spectacular today!**

**Lucy: -blushes- Why thank you Fairy -hugs-**

**Fairy: -hugs back- Anytime~ And Natsu you did an excellent job today too. Happy as well! And of course our newest character... Who is this mysterious person... Well You'll seeeeee~ Btw I mean the one possessing Natsu...**

**Natsu, Happy and NC: -join the hug- **

**Fairy: I love all you guys and my readers! I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~ **

**-Love forever and always Fairy~**


	16. Another Little Surprise

Do You Remember?

**Hi hi~ So I took lots of time on this chapter so I could do at least a better job than lately. I have been getting some very nice reviews from you guys and it really means a lot to me that you take the time to tell me what you want and that you like it! It.. It just means so much to me -cries-**

**Lucy: -hugs- Aww don't cry Fae-chan!**

**Natsu: -sits there cause he can't deal with crying girls other than Lucy- **

**Happy: -flying around without a care in the world-**

**Fairy & Lucy: -sweat drops- bakas...**

**Fairy: I hope you enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

It had already been 4 or 5 days since we had come back from the mission. I still hadn't made the contract with the spirit of the new crystal key I had found and I was starting to see shadows at every turn. I think I'm paranoid...

I looked behind me again. 'There isn't anything there Lucy! Geez stop worrying!' I kept walking to the guild ignoring the shadows my imagination was making. 'I do have to be careful though because of that wacko who thinks she is the celestial queen... And her goons too... THAT'S RIGHT! I AM GOING TO VISIT TEALIA TODAY!' And as you can guess internally I was squealing like a six year old girl getting to go see the rainbow sakura tree for her first time! I missed her so much! I was told by Levy that as soon as we arrived and I was in the infirmary Tealia went to the council back in Era so she could fess up and pay for her crimes the right way. 'She is such a sweety~' Then I recalled the last time I thought about her being my little sister. 'Ahhh wouldn't that be awesome!' And more memories came flooding like how I used to consider Wendy my little sister until I realized how much more powerful she is than me... 'Well I'll find someway to become more powerful.'

I froze and thought about that for a second... 'Where else have I heard that... I know I have heard it somewhere... Hmm... Oh well~' I kept walking and swinging my arms all the way to the guild.

I pushed open the doors and strolled in. Mira waved at me from behind the counter and I grinned and waved back. Looking around the room I decided on Levy's table. She looked up from her book and smiled. I smiled back but before I could start talking to her my arm was yanked and I was pulled right out of my seat. 'Ugggh... Three guesses.' I turned around and there was Natsu with a smirk stretched across his face. "Yo. What's up Natsu?" He pulled out of the guild. "H-Hey wait! I just got here!"

When he finally stopped he swung around to face me. "I wanna see the next contract you make with a spirit." My jaw dropped. How in Fiore's name did he know I got a new key... I never ended up showing him...' He was still waiting. "I.. I guess so..." His smile slide off his face. "What is it?" "Show me now.." I stared. "Natsu... How did you know I found a new key...?" All I got was a shrug. '-inner fp-' "Alright." I unhooked the key from my ring and held it out. 'Because it's the same as the others I think it'll just open...' "Open! Gate of the..." Sure enough like the others the key began to glow and a woman appeared. She was wearing a long white gown like Amira but it was more like a puree white than her's. Amira's was slightly see through making it appear a little blue where as this woman's dress was a solid pure white. Her hair was an extremely white blonde and she had eyes that reminded me of the wind. They were crystal blue almost white.

"Hello Lucy. My name is Aria. I am the spirit of the eternal wind. Would you like to make a contract with me?" I nodded. "So I have to guess that you are free everyday except Sunday right?" She giggled and did something surprised me. She transformed into a girl that looked maybe Wendy's age. At this point nothing surprised me so I just smiled and awaited my answer. "Yes everyday except Sunday. I will appear like this if you'd rather." I patted her head. "Yeah I like this form too." She bowed then vanished. I turned around and was startled by Natsu's presence which I had totally been oblivious to while making my contract. "W-well there you have it!" He seemed to be really deep in thought over what had just taken place.

I saw a flicker in his anatomy. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me because I saw... Well me...

_Possesser's P.O.V_

'Damnit I pushed too hard. I accidentally used to much energy trying to collect data from that spirit's head and she is staring at me like she saw something that confused her. I am positive it was me she saw! 'Wayta go Lissa. Now she is gonna suspect something is going on... which it totally is but still... Ugh.. I can be so dumb.' I slightly loosened my grip and told Nafru.. or Napu or what ever his name is what to tell her. Next thing I new we were running off somewhere when I took control again. We seemed to have ended up at Lucy's place. '_Napu... why are we here?' _'I no longer care what his real name is I like Napu!' Smiling inwardly I waited for my answer. _'WHO YOU CALLING NABU?!' _'He didn't even get it right... baka...' _'You! Why are we at Lucy's house?!' There was an audible pause. 'Wait... you know Luce?' _'Again... I am an idiot...' _'N-no I have heard her name around is all!' … 'How did you know this was her house?' _Smarter than I thought... _'I guessed. It's not hard to see through you.' 'The hell you talking about?' _Okay never mind. _'Nothing you bastard.' 'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!' 'I said run faster!' _Again a pause._ 'O-oh... okay.' _I felt us speed up and we ran away from her house. 'Good... Now we just have to find the person who can sever my connection with Natsu. Since I know where she is now I can find her in my own body.'

_Lucy's P.O.V again_

'So Natsu had claimed to have something to do right after he dragged me from the guild... Well that was confusing. I may as well head home.' I shrugged and started off to my place, thinking about the random keys I had been finding lately. 'What in the world are these spirits...? 'Yu-chan gave me her keys the other day because she decided she was done with being a mage after being kicked out of her guild. So I have all the zodiac keys... And the silver keys aren't that powerful, plus these keys are crystal...' I fingered my keys while I thought... And they started growing... warm... I grabbed them. "AH! Hot!" I dropped them on the ground and clutched my hand. 'Holy crap their burning!' I looked down and low and behold. They were glowing a searing white colour and at the same time... They were smoking... And burning a hole in the ground...

I bent down and picked my keys up by the ring the keys started shaking. They rose up off the key ring and detached themselves. The rose into the air and the glow spread outwards and I heard voices shouting. As the light began to die away the voices became angrier and clearer... And about 10 times louder... To give you an idea they were echoing... In the middle of a random street... Which was suddenly empty. Wonder why.

Turning my attention back to the angry spirits who were obviously arguing about something very important. Aria, Amira, and Allan were all barking rude comments at each other. Aria had wind circling her hands, while Amira was holding water whips and Allan was standing in a circle of flames. 'Imma stop this before it gets ugly...' I stomped forward, my hands tightening into fists. "HEY!" That caught their attention. The fire died down, the water whips dropped to the and dispersed, and the air vanished. They turned around and stared at me. "What is going on?!" They all stared yelling at once telling their sides of the stories. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" They shut up again. "One at a time please. Amira first." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lucy, there is a legend you should know of, you being a celestial wizard and all. It should have been told to you by your mother. Her lineage is of the woman who discovered us and created the legend. Your mother is was also the last holder of our keys." She stopped to think with a perplexed expression on her face. "Isn't it a coincident that the keys have only been passed down your line of females... And no one else every sees our keys until a girl of your blood does." I was startled by this but plenty of random stuff likes this always happen to people in my guild... And the guilds we fight... Anyways... "So no... What is this legend?" They looked at each other, I assume choosing who will tell me. Finally Aria steps forward. "I'll tell it but I am warning you before hand. It ain't pretty." I nodded. "Okay so it starts like this..."

**I'm gonna stop it there! The next chapter will be all about the legend~ So this chapter lets you know a bit more about the possession over Natsu. I'm super busy all the time lately... Sorry.. TT^TT... And everyone in the guild is busy getting ready for the next few explosions of surprises that will be appearing. I will now be updating once every week. The day varies. I love you all so much for staying with me and putting up with my busy schedule~ Love you love you love you guys so much! Hope you're enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**

**~ Love Fairy **


	17. Shadows and Stuff

i Do You Remember?

** Hi hi~ So here we are! The legend is going to be a fairly big part of the story. Lucy is whining about being the center of attention even though we all know she loves it~!**

**Lucy: I heard that Fairy!**

**Natsu: -playing with something-**

**Lucy: -looks at Fairy and Happy- What does Natsu have there?**

**Fairy and Happy: -holding back giggles- Go see for yourself... **

**Natsu: -doesn't see Lucy approaching- **

**Lucy: -is suddenly behind him- Hey Natsu! Whatchya got there -grabs it out of his hands and immediately blushes- **

**Natsu: -blushes and grabs it back-**

**Fairy: awweee a letter of love! -winks- Who is the lucky girl? -whispers to Happy- We all know who it is... **

**Natsu: -scowls- It is not a love letter... **

**Fairy: Sure sure... We are talking about this later! -turns back to you guys- Okay everyone! The guild is set and the game shall begin! (Don't know what I mean by that but it sounded cool ^**o**^) Enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

_Legend in Aria's veiw_

_ "It starts around the time of the one magic. Celestial wizards were the ones to control it and don't let anyone else tell you differently. Anyways, the celestial spirit world was obviously new. All us spirits were just learning and developing, keys were being made, and the celestial mages were making contracts with us. We were her majesty's loyal servants at the time. My younger sister and myself and also my younger two brothers. There was also my older siblings but they aren't important to the story. We, the youngest four, were chosen to hold, in our being, the four elements. The celestial queen at the time used to play with the one magic often. The one magic is not evil nor good. It is neutral as I'm sure you've heard. Anyways I am getting off track, the one magic comes in later. My younger siblings and I used to get along wonderfully. We were so close and rarely fought. But when we were put in charge of the elements we each gained a polar opposite. We began to feud. We let the elements take over our being and our hearts turned dark with anger and jealousy. The queen was heartbroken to see us like that. She offered to detach them from us but we were greedy. We refused and each of us moved to the 4 corners of the world. _

_ We lived peacefully for a time, not seeing nor caring about one another. Then the time came to crown a new queen and all of us were called back to her court where we would see her new highness be crowned. When we got there everything started off fine. We stayed away from each other. Nothing bad happened. After the ceremony, though, we all bumped into each other. We were polite at first but one of us brought up the past and the sadness in her late highness's eyes and our feud started once more fueled by rage and hate. _

_ Something happened during our destructive fight. The one who was crowned, again of __**your**__ lineage, stepped forward. At first we did not halt our battle but she reached out into the one magic and her body began to glow gold. She spoke in a demanding and strong voice that many cowered from in fear, respect, and amazement. We ceased fighting to stare. She decided that we had to learn how to put our differences past us and, at the very least, tolerate each other. She pulled out four crystal keys and her eyes turned crystal blue. __**(a/n: I hope you know the connection I am making here! If not it's okay, just read about the possessor in the mirror room again)**__ She spoke in a language we still don't know to this day and we were bound forever to our keys. When we are brought together and our keys are kept close together we fight. The queen predicted that this fight could mean the end of the world. _

_ Now for where the one magic comes in. The queen had tapped into the one magic as she watched us siblings fight. She wanted to help us learn and grow but we did not give her the chance. The one magic the flowed through her veins and she became one of the most powerful celestial queens known to our realm. And you my dear. Look exactly like her." _

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I listened carefully, surprised to hear about my family's past. 'Why does it seem my ancestors are involved in things that get _**me **_trouble now... Thanks a lot great great great... something... You have done a good job and ruined your present great great.. Oh you know what I mean. Your great relative's future life cause you decided to bond this loose cannons to keys!' I slapped my forehead. 'And now I am think/talking to them... I really must be insane...' My attention was pulled back by the gazes piercing my thoughts. "So what does this have to do with me?" Amira stepped forward this time. "Well you see Lucy, usually your family only collects one at a time. Like your mother had our other brother. Aran. He is the spirit of eternal earth. The eternal part is because we are forever bound to the keys. Anyways, you Lucy, are the only one so far to have a contract with more than two maximum. So it is quite perplexing." 'Great... This is turning into one of the cheesy books I've read where the main character suddenly gets allll this power... I mean all powerful queen and something with the one magic?! This is too much for me to take...'

Allan stepped up which surprised me because he hadn't spoken the whole time. "Listen Lucy. This may seem sudden and totally overwhelming but it's all true and all very weird for us too. I mean," He turned and looked as his sisters, "We thought we were going to be separated for good. We have been apart for more than a millennium and we cooled off and gained control and regretted the distance between the four of us since." I'm sure I looked confused. "But you all looked irritated at each other when you showed up." They looked at each other then all did the 'Oooooohhhhh...' Amira smiled. "No no no. We weren't mad we were trying to decide on how to explain the Sunday thing." I just stared blankly. "You know... How we are free everyday except Sunday?" *DING* "Ohhhhhh I get it! So... What about it?" Allan spoke up again. "Well it's because on Sunday in our different realms we all do the same thing." "Which is...?" He hesitated. "Well on each Sunday one of us would... Speak to the ruler of the one magic." That didn't even surprise me at this point. "Who is the ruler of the one magic?"

He bit his lip thinking, as if trying to find the easiest way to tell me... As if was hard... "The uh.. The queen becomes the ruler of the one magic..." I squinted my eyes. "Queen of what...?" He looked back at Amira. She sighed. "The celestial queen."

_A little piece of the legend they left out~ Normal P.O.V (I am gonna try it)_

_ Aria looked over at the eldest of her sisters. Sitting regally on the throne. After separating the four of her younger siblings she had taken on a horribly sad demeanor. Aria felt bad for her sister. She had to personally separate her siblings. That must have been hard on her. Though Aria couldn't fully feel pity for her sister because now the one magic flowed through her veins and would continue you on strong through her bloodline. So in the years to come their now mortal sister would have offspring and they would have the one magic at their disposal. Then there was of course the great prophesy. The prophesy will tell all about the future. _**(A/N I am referring to the one mentioned in chapter 15)**

_Back in Lucy's P.O.V_

I was back in my room about an hour after I _finally_ got them back into the celestial world and had given up on going to the guild. I was laying face up on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out my dream from the other night. 'I have a feeling that it's important and relates to everything going on...'

I closed my eyes and went back into my mind to try and pull up any memories of the dream. I remembered the strange setting, my mother, mustache, something about a prophesy... 'That's all I seem to be able to recall...' I shrugged figuring if I can't remember it maybe it wasn't as important as I initially thought.

I got up and decided to clear my mind with a walk. I looked down at my keys and whatnot. 'To take or not to take.. That is the question... Nah I'm not going far.' I eased open the door trying not to wake any of the other residents and tiptoed until I was outside. When I finally closed the front door silently, I let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

Jumping onto the ledge near the water, I put my arms out at my side and walked along as if on a balance beam. I started thinking about random things like why I hadn't summoned Blue in so long and what colour Levy-chan liked best... Suddenly I slapped my forehead with my palm. 'Oh Mavis! I forgot it's my birthday soon... I should probably start thinking about how I will hide it this year... Wait'

I whipped around. 'I know I saw something there...' My eyes darted left to right, searching for whatever I had caught in the corner of my eye. I saw someone, or something dart around a corner into... 'Of course it's an ally. Why always allies...?' I followed regardless. I stopped at the corner hoping I wouldn't have to actually go into the ally. Lucky me, the... whatever had stopped just a little ways in and I could hear mumbles as if it were talking to another person. I couldn't make out any real words, just mumbles and silent pauses as the other person answers back to them. 'I wonder what's going on... It wasn't following me... Was it..?'

**And that is the ending of this chapter ladies and gentlemen~ I hope you are enjoying! Like I said I think in the last chapter... [maybe... I forget a lot...] I will be updating hopefully once a week but it is WINTER BREAK! So I'm hoping to update maybe a tiny bit more XD! I love all your kind words always that people say in the reviews and if you have any ideas or things you want to see in the story or even corrections of names or whatever just review and I'll try my best! **

**Lucy: Fairy who is the shadow thingy?**

**Fairy: -scolds- Lucy you know the rules.**

**Lucy: -rolls her eyes and recites them with Fairy-**

**Both: You have to wait until the next chapter. No spoiling it for others.**

**Natsu: I know I know it's th- MMPH!?**

**Lucy: -covering Natsu's mouth- Happy take it away -drags Natsu away-**

**Happy: kekekekeke.. they llllliiiiiike each other...**

**Fairy: -grins evilly- I know... **

**Lucy: I HEARD THAT**

**Fairy: And that's my cue to leave before I am killed! Love you all and hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail!\**

**-Fairy~ **

**All rights to Fairy Tail are Hiro's**


	18. Birthday and a bit of extra Nalu )

Do You Remember

** Hi hi! So last chapter I gave you an important cliff hanger -nods trying to convince you- It is extremely important to the story.**

**Lucy: -rolls her eyes- Sure sure... **

**Natsu: -playing with the end of his scarf- It is Luce!**

**Lucy: -turns away to hide her blush- **

**Fairy and Happy: kekekekeke they liiiiiiike each other -whisper secretly-**

**Lucy: -turns around with an Erza-glare- What was that**

**Fairy and Happy: -straighten holding back giggles- Nothing~**

**Fairy: Now. Onto the story where all I own is the plot and not Fairy Tail itself~ So, enjoy my little Fairy Tail!**

_In the Alley normal P.O.V_

The shadow spoke fast about the things she had found out about Lucy. The other girl she was speaking to nodded and wrote everything down. "So 8pm and she adores pink?" Levy nodded and smiled deviously. 'This is going to be Lu-chan's best birthday EVER!' She looked back at the girl she was talking to. "Oh and Mira try to get Tealia to come to the party! Lu-chan hasn't been able to see her. She was planning on visiting but she didn't get the chance. So I think she would be really happy if she could talk to her." Mira nodded and smirked evilly to herself. 'I know what else would make her birthday amazing... A little special session with a salmon haired idiot.'

_Lucy P.O.V_

I kept looking over my shoulder during my entire walk... 'I hate feeling this uneasy...' I finally decided I had had enough and made my way back to my apartment rather quickly.

As soon as I walked through the door as silently as I could I made my way over to my calender. 'Mavis! My birthday is the day after tomorrow...' I mini-stomped over to my bed still trying to be somewhat quiet and face planted into the soft covers. 'Uggggh I hate my birthday...' I stood back up and changed into my extremely comfy pjs while muttering to myself what I was to do about my birthday. "Should I jut stay home? No then everyone would wonder where I am and know something is up. Maybe... I could go in and immediately take a mission and go solo on this one. Nope... They would still guess something is up... Unless I told them I wanted to go to become stronger!" I nodded proud of myself for a half decent story. "Okay I will go in and take a mission before anything can happen. It has to be _on_ my birthday that I do it though. Otherwise... Yeah they will follow me..." I face palmed and hopped into bed feeling pretty good about my excuse. I closed my eyes and imagined how it would go down. And some where along the way I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up reeeeeally late and stretched finding no Natsu in my bed! I as happy but I also felt a bit sad too. I shrugged it off and went to take a shower then get dressed. After all that I went to go get something to eat but I wasn't hungry. 'I haven't been eating very much since that odd milkshake... I have had one meal. And I feel fine... Well whatever~ Time to head to the guild.'

_Lissa's P.O.V_

'Finally! Separated from that brainless flame face!' I spun around in a circle after being freed from my mirror room. 'I found him and he separated us so now I have to find Lucy. It's almost time. I have two more days at best. After that... Well no one knows' Hothead went home with a headache and no memory what so ever of the past few days. Thank goodness.

I ran to the train station and hopped aboard the one headed to Magnolia. 'A few more hours and I get to meet her!' I settled back against the seat in my empty compartment and closed my eyes. 'I bet she'll be surprised. This is going to be fun.'

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I walked into the guild and went over to "My stool" and sat down with a yawn. "Hey Lucy!" Mira was smiling at me in a slightly scary way again. "Hey Mira~ What's up?" She turned to face me while drying a glass. 'She seems to always be doing that...' She put it down and leaned on her elbows. "Oh nothing~!" That sounded extremely suspicious! "So Lucy... Is anything special happening in the next few days?" 'Huh... what is she getting married? Is it a holiday and I forgot?! Uh Oh! She'd be totally mad if I forg-... Wait a second... The next few days...? She couldn't know... There is no way...' I looked up making eye contact. "No. Absolutely nothing special at all." She pouted and picked her glass back up. "Okay I was just asking..." I rolled my eyes and stood. "I'm going out for a bit see you in a bit." I waved at Mira and pushed open the guild's doors and ran smack into Natsu who fell over... With me on top of him... "What the- AH! Oof ow..." I looked up at Natsu and I could feel the blush colouring my cheeks. I heard a whistle in the background. I grumbled and stood up offering Natsu a hand up. He gladly took it. "Thanks Luce!" He grinned and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the guild. "Your welco- Ah! Hey Natsu where are we going?"

We finally stopped out near his place. "Natsu what in the world is going on?" 'He called me by my nickname so I guess everything is okay with him now.' "I needed to talk to you." I smacked my forehead. "I can see that but what can you not say in front of the guild?" He shuffled on his feet. I raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry Luce." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I stepped forward and for once _I_ pulled _him_ into a hug. He seemed shocked at first but hugged me back as well.

I tried to pull away but I was stuck. "Hey uh Natsu.. You can let go now..." Oh I could just _feel_ the pout on his face. "Dun wanna!" I sighed. "Natsu you aren't a little kid. Although.. You are ticklish like one!" I pokes his side and he yelped. I smiled mock-evilly and began to tickle him giggling away myself. "Okay okay Luce! Stop stop you got me I'll let go." He backed away smirking and I wriggled my fingers threateningly.

"So what are you gonna do for your birthday?" I froze... I forgot he knew about that. "Ixney on the upidstey! **(A/N Its that pig-latin saying the don't be stupid thing.)** I'm trying to keep it on the down-low. I don't want anyone knowing okay?" I shrugged. "Well it's a bit late isn't it?" I straightened. "What do you mean?" He smiled. "It's getting late. So lets go back to your place." I face palmed again. "But you are right here at home." He got his whiny face on again and before he could start I raised my hands in defeat. "Okay okay! You can come sleep with me tonight..." He light up like a light spell. "Yay! Thanks Luce! Now where could Happy be... I haven't seen him all day." He walked over to his house and pulled open the door. "Ah here he is!" I stepped inside, grabbed Happy, knowing he wouldn't be happy I we left him here and he woke alone, and stepped back out. "Alright lets go!" He marched in the direction of my house. I shook my head smiling and ran to catch up. "Hey! Wait up Natsu!"

_Lissa's P.O.V_

I felt the train come to a jolting stop and my eyes popped open. I grabbed my backpack and jump off the train as fast as I could. When I got out I realized how late it was. 'Dammit... Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow.' I decided on walking around town for the next hour or so. I wanted to fine the closest in to Lucy's home. When I did I obviously paid for my room and went up to sleep away the night until the exciting day ahead.

Before I slept though,I went through my things checking to make sure everything was there. 'Birthday gift..? Check! Clothes and necessities? Check. Crystal? Got it. Okay time to sleep now.' I tossed my bag onto the sitting chair in my room and did a running face plant onto my bed. I rolled over and was very soon asleep.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

My eyes opened slowly that morning. 'Yippee... My birthday...' I went to get up but I was stuck. 'Huh...?' I looked up and realized my pillow was not a pillow... It was Natsu's chest and his arm was wound tightly around my waist and both my arms were encircling his torso and Happy slumbering contently between our legs.

I think I was blushing so hard I was freaking glowing. I stared up at him and then relaxed against him again. 'Mmmm this isn't... _so _bad... Kinda nice actually.' I felt his arm tighten around me and I snuggled into him more. I heard a very distinctive yawn and I froze. 'Uh oh...' I watched his eyes open and immediately connect with mine. "Morning weirdo." I scowled. "I am not weird!" He laughed and kissed the top of my head leaving me utterly stunned. "Happy Birthday Luce!" I covered his mouth. "SHHHHH! I said I don't want anyone knowing!" I felt something wet on my palm and I yanked it away. "Did you just lick me?" The idiot grinned. "Yes I did." I wiped it on my pj shorts. "That's gross you know." But I couldn't help laughing.

He shifted, slide down slightly and turned on his side so we were face to face. I was blushing red all over again. "Luce. Why do you hate your birthday?" Such a serious question for a goof ball. I looked down. "There isn't a real reason, I just don't like it." He pulled my in against him, hugging me, trying to make me feel better. "We should go on a mission today. So no one finds out." I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for making me feel better Natsu."

_At the guild normal P.O.V_

"Is everything ready?" Levy was going around asking that to everyone. Each time the other guild members would yell a deafening "YEAH!" and she would check off that part of the surprise party on her list. Levy was bouncing her pen against her clipboard nervously. That is... Until Gajeel came over. He rested an arm on her head. "Hey shrimp. Don't worry everything will go fine." She duck out underneath his arm and nodded her thanks to him.

Mira had just finished getting all the food ready and was twirling the straw in her drink as she waited. She looked around the guild taking everything in. The entire guild looked like a pink birthday fairy had thrown up on it. There were pink streamers hanging from the ceiling and pink confetti on the floor. Pink balloons were tied to chairs and all the food had been coloured pink. The table cloths were pink and the gifts were pink. Mira smiled to herself. 'Everything is perfect!'

Wendy was sitting at one of the tables with Carla, holding a beautifully wrapped package, bouncing her knee anxiously. All she could think about was 'What if Lucy doesn't like it.' She was biting her lip and kept throwing glances at Romeo. 'Lucy I hope you get here soon.'

_Lucy's P.O.V_

Finally Natsu and I reluctantly got up and he jumped out of the window with Happy before I could stop him. I took a shower and got dressed in a pink top and a white ruffly skirt. The top had the Fairy Tail insignia on it. I did my hair up in a side pony tail and grabbed my bag after hooking on my belt which held my keys and my whip.

'Okay here we go... Off to Fairy Tail...'

** Hi hi~ That's where I'm going to stop it this time! What's gonna happen? What's with this Lucy look alike? Did I hear mention of a crystal? Yeah I suck at the trying to make you more interested thing but I'm trying!**

**Lucy: It's my birthday... Why do I hate it?**

**Natsu: Cause you're a weirdo!**

**Lucy: -glares at Natsu- I am not!**

**Natsu: -laughs and hugs Lucy- Yes you are~**

**Lucy: -blushes- N-no I'm not...**

**Natsu: -whispers something in her ear- **

**Lucy: -blushes redder- Is that so?**

**Fairy and Happy: -trying to listen in- kekekekeke the liiiiiiiike each other!**

**Lucy and Natsu: -yelling- GO AWAY!**

**Fairy: okay okay everyone~ It's time for me to head on out! I am really glad people are liking this story! It makes me very happy. **

**Happy: -looks up- Did someone call my name?**

**Fairy: -sweat drops- No... Anyways see you guys soon! Hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail!**

**Happy: Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Fairy: -fp- You were a little late Happy...**


	19. Birthday Gift Sorta

Do You Remember?

**Hi hi~ So I know you thought the last chapter might be a filler but in truth it's not. It's actually fairly important to the story. You'll see why in this chapter I hope~**

**Lucy: Why is it important again?**

**Natsu: I know I know!**

**Lucy: Fairy why do you always tell him?**

**Fairy: Cause he guesses it some how and then I have to explain it all...**

**Happy: FairydoesnotownFairyTail -pant pant- **

**Fairy: Why so fast Happy?**

**Happy: Cause I was late last time...**

**Fairy: Oh well... Ok! Minna onigai! Review~ And I hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**

_At the guild normal P.O.V_

Erza was eying the cake again. Levy walked over and snapped her fingers in front of her nose. "Erza! Yo! Wake up she's gonna be here soon." Erza blinked and looked up at Levy. "But I thought the party was at 8pm...?" Levy shook her head. "No. Lu-chan turns 18 at 8pm. The party starts when she gets here." Erza nodded absentmindedly, while gazing at the cake again. Levy sighed when she noticed and gave up, walking away.

Mira was finally done all the dishes and had set the out perfectly. She was fiddling with them when Laxus walked over and poked her. "If you keep fussing you're going to break them." Her face was delicately pink when he rested a hand on her's for a moment. "Everything is going to go fine. Blondie will be super peppy and happy when she walks in and then she will cry happily when she sees what you all have done for her." Mira nodded trying to hide her own blush. "Thanks Laxus."

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I pushed open the door of my building and hopped up on the ledge near the water per usual. The guy on the boat yelled at me to be careful and I smiled and waved like always. I had decided to leave Blue where he was for now. So everything was normal. But it all felt strange. Like something was going to happen.

I didn't see Natsu waiting where he said he would so I went all the way to the guild. 'I'll pick up the mission now and then he and I can escape quickly.' I approached the guild and placed my fingers lightly on the door. I hesitated. The knot in my stomach had gotten tighter. I tapped my toe against the ground wondering- no worrying what this feeling meant.

I deliberated over it for a while but finally I pushed open the door. When I stepped inside my ears where bombarded by a booming simultaneous yell that was "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" There were cheers and laughter and everyone was smiling, even Laxus. I was shocked out of my mind who would plan this? I looked around and saw Levy with a clipboard and Mira smiling like crazy. Those two... I also saw Natsu, with Erza looming over him, tied and gagged in a corner in the back of the guild. Which looked like the colour pink had thrown up inside it... Everything was pink... EVERYTING... And there was Tealia sitting in the back waiting for me to come say hello to her.

I was still staring shocked at everyone when Levy came over and hugged my tightly. "Happy 18th bithday Lu-chan!" They did all this for me. I'm going to make them happy whether I like it or not. I plastered on my biggest smile and I teared up. "Thank you so much Levy-chan! This means a lot." She pulled back and smiled at me too. 'I'm in or a loooong day...'

_Lissa's P.O.V_

I jumped out of bed when I realized I had slept in late. 'Shiiiiit!' I got dressed as fast as I could and grabbed my stuff on my way out. I dropped off the key and left the Jewels at the desk for them to pick up. I raced outside and to Lucy's place but when I knocked on the door there was no answer. 'Damn. She must have already gone to her guild. I guess I better head over there.' Shrugging, I walked in the direction I thought the guild was. 'I think it was like a 15 minute walk from here... I hope I remember how to find it...'

_Lucy's P.O.V_

Everyone seemed to be having a fantastic time. Erza had untied Natsu, Levy-chan had loosened up when she saw everyone enjoying themselves and Mira was in match making heaven. She was flitting all around the room going from potential couple to potential couple making people blush and fidget uncomfortably. She would pester her victims until another match popped into her head and she would make her way over to each one in turn and somehow get them near each other.

I figured I had about 30 seconds before Mira finally shoved Natsu and I together. She really thinks that we would look good as a couple. Though we argue with her every time. Natsu and I are just friends. Best friends. I think... At least he is my best friend and I don't want to lose that.

I had also had a chance to talk to Tealia. She had to go earlier on because the magic council was still working out how she would redeem herself and after that where she would go which I really hope is here. Haven't seen any of those other guys though... I think they are waiting for me to come back on my own since miss tiny know it all thinks I'll go back to her on my terms.

It was about 7:58pm when people started to cool down. The presents were being unwrapped by yours truly and lots of hugs were going round. 'Y'know... This isn't so bad after all.' When we were done with gifts everyone started singing happy birthday and I turned to see a huuuge cake coming toward me. 'This is the best birthday ever...' I was smiling with tears in my eyes when the guild doors burst open, my keys were shaking , and all of this shocked me back to reality. I was looking at... Me...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

_Lissa's P.O.V_

"FINALLY" I was outside the guild at last! I looked at the clock tower. 7:59pm. 'Almost out of time. Gotta go in now no time for formalities!' I kicked the guild doors in hard and marched in stopping just inside the threshold. 'I'm blind! Too pink!' I squinted my eyes and looked around and sure enough. In the middle of the chaos was Lucy Heartfilia. I stood there for about 10 whole seconds before I got a reaction to my arrival. Throughout the entire guild hall, one word could be heard from across the city of Magnolia.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

I ignored everyone else and walked right over to Lucy. Who was staring at me like I was an alien. She was sitting on the ground in the middle of the guild surrounded by wrapping paper and gifts and friends. Friends who, as soon as it was evident I was moving towards Lucy, blocked my path.

Flame brain, scarlet monster, stripper boy, lion guy, bookworm, metal face, and a few others shot up and stood front and center while others made a circle around Lucy. 'They protect her well.' I stopped and felt a smile stretching across my face.

I waved my hand. "Hi hi! I'm Lissa! Nice to meet you all... Well some I have already met but that doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I surprised you all but I had to come see Lucy on her birthday! You see, she is the heir to a throne that I once sat on." I smiled but I heard no murmurs of understanding. I only saw expressions of disbelief. I turned to Lucy once more. "Have you not told them?" She stared with an expression that could only be described as confusion.

"Who are you?"

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_ '_So strange. She looks like me. Talks like me. Sounds like me. Smiles like me. But... She isn't me. She can't be. I'm me...' My crystal keys shook harder and began emitting the white glow that had shown itself last time they appeared. 'Uh oh... I have a feeling...' The keys unhooked themselves and floated upwards, the glow grew into a searing light. Everyone, save Lissa and myself, covered their eyes.

It was over after a few seconds. My guild mates blinked and stared, mouths a gap at the beauty of the creatures that shone before them. There stood Aria, Amira, and Allan in all their glory. They gave off and angry aura but their faces showed pain, loss, and suffering. 'I am starting to think I know who this is...' I didn't even get a chance to voice my idea.

"LISSA! How could you?! How could you how could you how could you?!" Aria was sobbing into her hands and she fell to her knees in tears. "You are our sister! How could you leave us?!" 'S-sister?' Lissa walked over to Aria and patted her head lightly. "I wish I didn't but I had to. You know I did."

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked at Erza and she had taken a step towards them. "Care to explain exactly what is going on here?"

** So that is all for this chapter guys! I hope you are enjoying! I work hard and I know it's confusing but I am hoping to clear it all up in the chapters to come~ I love you all so much and thank you for reading this oddball story. It really does brighten my day. And when you review and tell me what you want to know or hear it makes my job ten times easier so if you don't mind~ Maybe if you could just put in a few teeny tiny itsy bitsy words that would be awesome. Thank you again so muuuuch :3! I hope you are enj-**

**Lucy: Fairy! Not yet! We haven't spoken yet...**

**Fairy:... Oh right~ Go ahead.**

**Lucy: -turns to you guys- Well just so we are clear because I think Fairy could have done a better job explaining all this. Lissa-chan is a double me but she has blue eyes. That's because she is- **

**Natsu: -covering Lucy's mouth- PAYBACK!**

**Fairy: Lucy. You know the rules. If they haven't figured it out which I am sure they have, they will surely understand in at least the next chapter. **

**Lucy: mmphm! (Fine!)**

**Fairy: Arigato minna! Read on and enjoy my little Fairy Tail!**


	20. A bunch of confusion

Do You Remember?

**Hi hiiiiii! OMG I'm so sorry! This is sooo late... And I thought I was going to be updating more... But my computer decided Lol nope! So yeah I have been writing and re-writing this chapter because I keep screwing it up or my computer deletes it... Yeah sucks**

**Lucy: Well you are getting it up now so make it a long one.**

**Fairy: TT-TT I'll try I promise...**

**Natsu: ALRIGHT I'M ALL FIRED UP! **

**Happy: Am I getting fish?**

**Lucy: Hush Happy. Fish is not important. -turns to Fairy- Please give him some fish please...**

**Natsu: I want some fire chicken!**

**Erza: Gimme cake! I want cake.**

**Gray: Could I have Ice cream?**

**Fairy: OKAY OKAY -.-' Maybe... Not... Onto the story~ enjoy my little Fairy Tail~**

**All: HEY!**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I looked over at Erza. What she had asked for made tons of sense but I dunno if they'll tell everyone. 'I kinda know what's going on... I mean I heard sister and then this "Lissa" said I was the heir to her throne but... I don't know everything so yeah an explanation would be awesome!' I stepped forward, pushing some pink balloons out of my way and rose my three keys. "FORCE CLOSURE." They struggled and I felt them struggle but in the end I won and they returned to the spirit world. I looked back at everyone with an apologetic expression on my face before I grabbed Lissa's arm and ran out.

When I finally stopped running I was totally out of breath and I'm sure the guild was confused beyond thought. We had ended up at the river's edge. I turned and made eye contact with Lissa. "Look. I think I know PARSHLY what's going on but and explanation would be wonderful." I waited impatiently, tapping my foot. She fidgeted as if reluctant to tell me. "Look. Things have been super crazy for me lately, being told that I am the next whatever and having dreams I can't remember and these spirits I've never even heard of telling me I am destined for something and and and-" I cut off to take a breath. 'Jeez I was talking so fast I forgot to breathe..' When I looked up again she had a hand over her mouth and a sparkle in her eye. "Seems like you've been through a lot these past few days." My eye twitched. "Yeah no SHIT!" I bite my lip, trying to contain my anger at the freaking world. 'I mean WHO'S GOD FORSAKEN IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE ME SPECIAL ANYWAYS?!'** (hee hee oops...)**

She smirked and patted my head. "There there. Now. You said you wanted me to explain?" I nodded and sat down on the ground by the water. She sat beside me and sighed. "Look. I don't know _exactly_ how to start this so you're going to have to bare with me." I nodded once more and she began her tale from the very beginning.

"My siblings and I were born normal children. There is 6 of us. I had no memory of our parents and my siblings told me they were the same. One day we just kind of woke up, as if we had previously been in a trance and were just now getting to see the light of day. Anyways, we "woke up" in a dark alley way. I was 8 at the time. Cora was 7, Aria was 7, Amira was 6, Allan was 5, and Aran was 4. We would scrap around for food." I looked at her confused and was about to ask a question when she held up a hand. "We didn't start as celestial spirits no. Anyways." She looked to me asking if she could continue without anymore interruptions and I sheepishly nodded. "So we didn't live the high life. We were happy and alive."

One day though, my sister Cora was caught stealing. We had one rule. No stealing unless it's a life or death situation. She broke the rule. We couldn't get there fast enough. She had stolen away from a bakery with a loaf of bread but the baker caught her and had her imprisoned then killed. No one stole anything after that."

We went through life like this until I was old enough to actually do jobs and whatnot." She looked at me and thought for a sec. "I'll skip over this part cause it doesn't really matter." I nodded. "Anyways. This next part... Unbelievable. Literally." I waited. She took a deep breathe and started again. "One day. I was walking to our one person apartment where we stayed, when I saw an extremely bright light." She turned to me. "Again this is super corny." She smiled, lost in her own world. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hellooooo? Anyone home?" She blinked and looked at me confused. "The story?" She brightened "Oh yeaaaaah" She thought for a second then snapped her fingers.

"So like I said there was a bright light. Suddenly there was a woman there. She told me that my siblings and I were all going to be killed. She gave me an ultimatum. Stay and die. Or she could take us to somewhere safe. But we would have to give up our human lives. I asked her to do whatever she could to save my siblings. So right then and there she did some wave of her hands and I collapsed."

"I woke up with my siblings with me in a palace. I got up and pulled up my sisters and brothers then walked over to a nearby window. The sky... Well you know what the sky in the spirit world looks like, so when I saw that I started panicking. I rounded everyone up and told them to be veeeery quiet so we could sneak out. Just when I had finally gotten them to shut up the strange woman walked in. I approached her and demanded to know where she had brought us. The woman introduced herself as Astromina. She was a lowly servant to her highness the celestial queen and we were to work with her as well to stay alive. I asked why she had brought us here if we were to die anyways unless live under constant watch and rules." I stopped her again. "How about we get to the point real quick cause I wanna go with a need to know basis." She shrugged. "Okay sure. So basically we worked there for a long time as spirits and I finally found out the Astomina or Astro as we decided to call her, was actually the queen herself. I promised to keep her secret if she promised to always keep my siblings safe." She paused as if thinking about how to word the next part of her story.

"So in return she bestowed them with immortality and the elements. She chose them to be her most trusted advisers while I on the other hand took lessons from Astro. She taught me about how to be fair. She taught me how to listen. She taught me about friendship and humility. She taught me mostly everything I know now. Then one day after my siblings had already moved away Astro told me a secret. She was teaching me so I could take the throne after her. I hadn't guessed it." She bit the inside of her cheek. "I'll skip ahead a bit." I shrugged. "On the day of my coronation Astro called my siblings back to the palace. I was crowned yada yada yada. Then Aria, Amira, Allan, and Aran started bickering which turned into a fight and that became a full blown battle. I didn't want them hurting each other or anyone else so the first this I did was call upon the one magic. It created the crystal keys and I bound the last members of my family to them." Her shoulder began to shake and her voice broke. "It was the hardest thing I had ever done. But every Sunday for the past few decades they have come to beg the celestial queen to unbind them." She regained her composure. "Unfortunately no matter how hard she tries she can't she isn't of direct descent of my lineage. She is a branch family member. You on the other hand. Have the one magic flowing as strongly through you as I did." She leaned in a whispered. "Maaaaybe stronger."

I held my hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa. Nonononononononono NO. I do not have "one magic" I am not meant to be queen and I am not descended from y- okay maybe I am but I only agree to that because your eyes are the only difference between us." I sighed. "Look. I am not who you are looking for. I am not queen material and I don't really wanna be so not offense but can you get your guys to buzz off... Little miss really freaked me out and my friend Tealia is dealing with the council right now because of her." She looked at me confused. "Who is little miss?" I raised an eye brow. "You know... The current celestial queen...?" She stared at me in surprise. "Lucy. There is no current celestial queen. She died months ago." Now it was my turn to look surprised.

"Okay okay okay. Before we get into that. HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" she laughed at I'm assuming my expression. "That's easy. Your mom brought me back." "Whut" "The reason she was so sick is because her mother sacrificed her to myself to bring me back. My return was delayed mind you because for a while she was healthy for some reason." She looked at me suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later Lissa. Now firstly. Little miss. Her name is Arisa. She said she was the woman in my dream. Arisa told me she was the celestial queen." "No no. The celestial queen's name was Lillian." She started ticking off queens names, counting with her fingers. "Serena, Thalia, Guinevere, Rhea, Ariel, Cara, Alissa, Danica, Jan-" "Okay okay okay! Got it that wasn't her. Then why in the world were they after celestial wizards and why claim to be the queen?" She shrugged. "I dunno." *facepalm*... "For real? You don't have _any _idea at all?" She shook her head. "Nope"I sighed, exasperated. 'Well that's bucket loads of helpful! Jeez...'

"Okay well I'm going to leave your siblings here and you guy can chat while I go make sure my guild isn't tearing the town apart... They would do it to..." I unhooked the three keys and tossed them at her. Lissa caught them skillfully. "Thanks Lucy." I smiled. "Anytime." And with that I was off. Running to my guild before they could make a mess of things.

_Finally back at the guild_

I pushed open the doors and called out "MINNA! I'M BACK!" Aaaaaaaaand it echoed throughout the empty guild hall. 'Damn I'm too la- "SURPRISE AGAIN!" 'Ooooor maybe not...' Everyone was still smiling as if the recent ordeal had been but a dream.

I walked in and Happy crashed into me. "CAN I HAVE FISH?!" I laughed. "Okay everyone! It's time for cake and desserts!" I heard whooping and yelling as the entire guild elbowed their way to the table for food. I heard Natsu screaming at Gray about how fire chicken is the best and Gray screaming back about ice cream being better while Elfman and Evergreen had just slipped off together and Mira had hearts in her eyes as she, I'm sure, imagined the children the two were going to have. Levy was sitting at a table with a plate of cake untouched as she read from her book, Gajeel sitting faithfully beside her. Mira turned to them... Oh dear... More hearts and thoughts of possibly a wedding this time? Bisca and Al were sitting and sharing cake with their little girl, Asuka, who was eating like there was no tomorrow. I searched around and found my target. My good friend Erza Scarlet... Eating her cake as fast as she could so she could take another piece. The rest of the Thunder Tribe were rushing to serve Laxus and he kept waving them off.

I took in a deep breath. 'THIS is my home. Okay no more sappy.' I marched over to the food table and cut myself a slice of cake. "I'm in heaven it's stawberry!" I took a bite and tensed. 'Ugh this is horrid!' I looked around at all the happy eaters. 'How are they eating this stuff...?' I reluctantly swallowed then left my plate on the table. I made my way over to Natsu's table and pulled out a chair. I turned it backward and leaned on the back rest, staring at Natsu shove his face full of who knows what.

I thin it took him 19 minutes to notice me this time. 'A new record!' When he finally looked up I pretended I wasn't paying attention. "Oi Luce! When did you get here?" I turned back to him. "What do you mean? I've been here for almost 20 minutes now you dolt. You've just been too busy eating to notice!" He scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh oops." Rolling my eyes I flicked a piece of pink wrapping paper at him. "So did you know all along about the party?" He made a silly face. "No of course not! I woulda toldjya." I now know why they kept it from him... "Well anyways I just paid my rent from the last mission so I'm good for a while. The next mission we go on will be in a little while. " I was basically just rambling on as he began shoveling food into his mouth again. "I will never know how he can eat that much..." I stood walked to the door hoping no one would notice. 'Just need a few minutes of fresh air is all.' I slipped out the door, letting it shut behind me knowing it wasn't any louder than the people inside.

I didn't go far. Just around the corner to the river where I was walking along the edge again. 'I think it's because it's my birthday but I'm feeling a little sappy today.' I giggled to myself, feeling happy despite the day's events. My official birth time is in 20 minutes. I'll be back before then' I turned around on the ledge and began walking back the way I came. 'Home sweet home and a it's a home full of idiots indeed.'

By the time I got back which was only a few minutes later really everyone had brought out the beer. A bunch of the guys were lined up to try and compete with Cana to see if they could hold as much liquor as she could. Natsu was still stuffing his face. Gray was delicately eating an ice cream cone and, surprise surprise, having a normal conversation with Juvia. And Mira of course is staring at the two. I can only imagine her thoughts. I walked over to Lisanna's table and we chatted about random girlly things. We even talked about the couples in the guild. She is as bad as her sister. People were laughing, stumbling around drunk, giggling hysterically over nothing.. Over all it was probably the best birthday any girl on the whole planet could ever ask for.

**Hi guys! This is sooooo totally late I know. But there was also an issue with . I couldn't get on it... Suuuch bad timing. This chapter is confusing but basically Lucy didn't want to deal with the celestial crap and just went back to her party and her friends and family. Arisa isn't the celestial queen OOOOO... And Lucy has had it up to her -puts her hand to her forehead suggesting there- with all this prophesy crap. That's it for tonight guys. Guess what by the way. It's past 5am here. I stayed up till 5AM to write this for you. I hope you at least half like it. Nighty night then. BYYYEEESSSSS! Hope you are enjoying my little Fairy Tail~**

**-Fairy~**


	21. AGAIN!

Do You Remember?

**Hi hi~~ So yeah it's late again. I have just started my summatives so things are gonna be a little hectic for a while. Anyways. I just want to tell you guys that I do try my best every week no matter what! I try to update as often as I can. **

**Lucy: Of course Fairy**

**Natsu: Can I have more fire chicken in this chapter?  
**

**Fairy: SERIOUSLY NATSU?! -fp-**

**Natsu: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease please please pleeeeeeeasssssse!**

**Fairy: -mumbles we'll see. It all depends on how it all plays out.**

**Happy: Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail. **

**Fairy: Good job Happy. Perfect timing! Now onto the story. Enjoy my little Fairy Tail.**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I rolled over in bed. Right onto the floor. "Oof! Ow..." Opening my eyes, I saw that I wasn't at home but still at the guild hall and I had been sleeping on a table. I sat up and immediately grabbed my suddenly throbbing head. "Ite te te te! What happened last night..." I stood and looked around. On the table I had fallen off of was Natsu. He had his arm stretched out and I guess I had used it as a pillow cause around the elbow area were indents from my hair. I blushed and quickly looked away. Mostly everyone else had passed out here too. 'Maybe challenging Cana wasn't such a great idea... But that' about as far as I can remember about last night... Jeez.. I'm becoming more and more like them.' That put an enormous smile on my face despite my pounding head and getting sicker by the second stomach.

I heard a groan to my left. Levy had just woken up. She had been leaning against Gajeel. When she noticed she turned super red and looked at me with the if-you-tell-I'll-kill-you death glare that rarely is seen. It's her specialty. A chill ran up my spine and I nodded. I tiptoed over and sat down beside her. She was rubbing her temples. I looked at her in shock. "Levy? You have a hang over too?" She shushed my whisper. "Yeah... I guess I had a tiny bit too much though I didn't challenge Cana so I'm not feeling awful." When she said that my head throbbed just to prove point. "Yeah maybe so... What happened last night? I can't remember anything after challenging Cana." She wrinkled her nose. "Um. You won. And the party went on till a few hours ago. I mean it is the two days after your birthday." "NANIIIIIII?!" She clapped a hand over my mouth. I looked around. No one woke up. I internally sweat dropped. 'Oooof course...' "Mph meeph Mphmph mphmph?!" She looked at me confused then took her hand away from my mouth. "I beat Cana drinking?!" She looked at me proudly, like she had taught me everything I knew. "Yep! By two 5ths of a barrel!" My jaw dropped. 'I didn't think I could drink that much..'

Levy and I both jumped as we heard a monstrous yawn come from a certain pinkette. I jumped over and covered his mouth. "Shhhhhhh!" "Mphs?" 'I think that translated to Luce.' "Natsu be veeeeery quite. Everyone else is still sleeping. I have a headache and if we wake them I'm positive they will get rowdy again..." He nodded so I moved my hand. "Luuuuce!" I face-palmed. 'His whisper yelling is as loud as him talking...' "Shush Natsu! What do you want?" He pursed his lips thinking a sec. "Ah!" 'Oh he remembered.' "Come lay with me again!" I must be about 10xs redder than tomato. I could feel Levy's eyes on my back. I could practically hear her thinking, 'Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite!'

I walked over slowly and covered his mouth. He looked at me questioningly and then I hit him over the head. "MPHHHHHHHH!" Thank Mavis my hand was over his mouth. "Gonna be quiet?" He nodded "Okay." I moved my hand. "Luuuuce," much quieter this time. "Why'd you do that?" I rolled my eyes. "Cause you don't just ask something like that with other people around. Especially Mira... I'm surprised she is still sleeping." He shrugged. "Come back and lay with me." I looked over at Levy who'd stopped paying attention and had dozed off again.

I sighed and crawled on to the table beside him. "These are pretty comfy tables funny enough." He grunted and curled his other arm around me. 'HE'S SPOONING ME! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' *BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLSUH* In a matter of minutes though I was really drowsy so I cooled off and snuggled into him unconsciously. I crossed my own arms over his. 'Natsu is a lot like a life line...' And I was asleep.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

When I woke up... Everyone was still sleeping. I shivered as I felt the absence of Natsu's arms around me. 'Now where could he have gone.' I stood, stretched, and yawned then took a quick look around the guild. Seeing he wasn't there I headed to look outside. When I got out there a felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Judas. I froze. His smiles was one of malice. "Hello Lucy-sama." My hand whipped to my keys but I felt something hit the back of my neck and I dropped, unconscious.

_Natsu's P.O.V_

I woke up earlier than Luce. I looked over. 'She's kinda cute when she's sleeping. Hmm... That sounded weird. Whatever. I'm HUNGRYYYY.' I got up, careful not to disturb Luce and shook myself awake. I looked around to find happy but he was sleeping with Carla. I decided to leave him alone. Then I snuck out of the guild hall. 'Do I have money?' I checked my pockets. '500 jewels. That'll do for some fire chicken~' I stopped at a restaurant and paid them ahead of time so they would only bring out what I could afford. 'Jeez Luce is rubbin off on me...'

After I ate I roamed for a while, round the town and then down in the forest and back to my place. When I got there a familiar scent assaulted my nose. I crinkled my nose in disgust. "I know you're there come out." A golden head popped out and I new it was Lissa. She has a different scent than Luce's. Lucy's is strawberry and vanilla while Lissa's is rhubarb and pecan. She walked out all awkward like. "H-hi Natsu..." I raised an eyebrow. "Yo." She twisted her fingers. "D-do you know where Lucy is? I need to talk to her and give her back her keys." I shrugged. "She's still at the guild sleeping." Her eyes kinda popped at that. 'Haha she looks like a fish! I bet if Happy were here he'd think so too! And Lucy would know exactly what I'm thinking and hit me over the head.' "...And that's why I need to talk to her." I just stared at her. "Well?" I shrugged. "What are we talking about?" She face-palmed and it looked just like Luce. I laughed and rolled on the ground. "BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA!" She jumped back startled. "W-what?" I couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell her. "Y-you- BAHAHAAHA- looked BahAhHHAAHAHH!" She glared at me and hit me over the head. "Ite! That's so familiar... "

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes to a very familiar room. 'Oh no... not again.' And out form the shadows appeared little miss.

**I know I know not very long but I need am supa busy so yeah. Anyways it's a tiny bit late but it's still better than last time! I'll update soon! Ja na Minna!**


End file.
